In the Company of Wealth
by Pashleyy
Summary: Seto is dead. As dead as a doornail. Now there's a conspiracy between Heaven and Hell, and some are already taking darker sides . . . even Angels. And all Seto ever wanted was his brother.
1. Wealth

_I've taken this down once because I truly did not like it up so early. I re-edited it again and (hopefully) I can get reviews this time. -- Please, I really poured almost everything I have into this fic, and used every resource in my possession to create this story, so if you wouldn't mind, please give this a chance. I can truthfully say you Kaiba and Mokuba brotherly people out there will love it -- along with ones who like Bakura and Yami forcefully working with each other (not to mention almost killing each other. . .)_

**So PLEASE read and REVIEW!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the plot to this story, the waitress, and Mr. Malsworth and the drama included.

_Anywho, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

__

__

__

****

In the Company of Wealth

Chapter 1--- Checkmate

Patience was one of the main factors in which defined Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. An air of superiority always surrounded him, even in these disgraceful settings at a pub three miles away from the outskirts of Domino City.

Drunkards yelled and rampaged on around him as he stood stiffly, yet serene, watching the entrance for what could be the most important business opportunity in his entire career. It could place Kaiba Corp. not only on the gaming map, but also in the direct center of the _Industry_. Prostitutes stumbled by with each other, giggling and carrying on with their breasts and sluttish fashion. A bouncer sat three booths away from him, eyeing every occupant in the room carefully, occasionally tossing an idiot out the door, but always eyeing Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba flipped up his dark blue trench coat collar and snuggled into it, waiting for the man who by now, started to grow on Kaiba's patience. He grumbled to himself, wishing he was at home in his chair working on his business instead of sitting here in a dirty old bar waiting for a man he now thought _wasn't _worth his time.

As Seto started to stand and leave, a man in a dark mingled trench coat and fedora stumbled in and started towards the CEO, motioning for him to sit down again. Kaiba reluctantly sat. The man sat on the opposite end of the booth and flipped out his wallet to show the teen billionaire his license. _An American? This must be the associate._ Kaiba thought as the man flipped his wallet back up and stashed it away into his coat pocket, setting his fedora on the table and held out a hand.

"Seto Kaiba, pleased to meet you," the man said curtly, in a foreign American accent. Kaiba shook quickly with the foreigner, keeping his guard high. "My name is Malsworth, James Burgundy Malsworth, owner of Veracity Industries."

"That's nice, but I believe it's time to talk business," Kaiba said tersely and took out a small palm pilot from his trench coat. "You said you have a proposition for me."

Malsworth nodded and snapped his fingers as a waitress with a rather large bust (every waitress here weighed one) clicked up to the two in high-heeled shoes and bunions the size of Texas. The man grinned and said, "Bring us a bottle of your finest Scotch if you would dear." His voice was smooth, one always for business, and turned back to Seto Kaiba. "Let's get to know each other for a moment first," he advised as the waitress left. "Business is for later."

Kaiba nodded quietly, drumming his fingers casually on the wooden table. He just wanted to leave these bar settings as quickly as he could. It started to get late, and Mokuba would probably worry soon. A brief moment of silence carried out with Kaiba's worry until Malsworth spoke again.

"Well, of course I own Veracity Incorporated. It is the largest industry for games in the entire world, as you very well know. I built my business from scratch and to rarely meet me is an _esteemed_ pleasure, I assure you." He laughed. "Japan is a very busy country, isn't it Mr. Kaiba? Full of games and not enough sports. Maybe someday I will introduce football to this rock." He laughed again as Kaiba narrowed his eyes. This man had grown exceedingly fowl on him for being one late, arrogant, son of a--- "I have a daughter, if you would like to know. She is about your age and I also have a daughter around twelve. They are both darlings. My wife and I couldn't stop once we started I guess!"

Kaiba leaned back on the cushions as the waitress brought the Scotch and two Scotch glasses. "Enjoy hons, and if you need anything, just give me a holler." She smiled and left to another table.

Malsworth eyed the bottle of Scotch as if to refrain himself from guzzling the whole bottle and placed his hands on the table. "Well? Shall we?" He asked and took the bottle, unscrewing the top, and poured both of them a glass. "How about you? What family life do you have?"

Kaiba raised his gaze to Malsworth's eyes solemnly. Talking freely about his past was something he would avoid at all cost. His past was gone, his future should be the only thing in his mind, so he answered, "I have a ten-year old brother."

"Your parents?"

Seto narrowed his eyes again, what did family life have to do with business? "I would rather not talk about these things Malsworth. Those are not the type of conversations I care to go into."

Malsworth shrugged and took his glass of Scotch, "Ah, suit yourself Kaiba, though a wise choice would be to know your partner."

"You are no partner of mine yet." Kaiba corrected, watching the man sip his scotch slowly. A slight twitch of the man's eye later and he set his scotch down, face stern, ready to talk business.

"Fine Mr. Kaiba, but let me advise you of one thing." Malsworth said coolly, though his face told he was rather angry. "Let me explain to you this in Chess manners. I am the King of the black pieces and the black pieces are my minions with extensive wealth and power. Now, every other business in my way are the white rooks, castles, knights, bishops, Queen, and King." He paused for a quickly moment. "Seto Kaiba, you are the white King. I have destroyed all of your other white pieces and have you in checkmate. Does that explain the situation well enough for you?"

The teen felt his heart wrench for a moment as he thought of what the man had said. A million questions rolled through the brunette's mind like lightning, even questions he vowed to never ask.

What would happen to all his hard work? His abuse to Mokuba would have been for nothing...he would never forgive himself.

What of his work?

His life? Kaiba Corporation was his life, the only thing he had to motivate himself. If he did not have that, what would he have?

What would Mokuba have?

What. . .what would happen to his brother's future?

The long moment of silence grew on Malsworth very well. He grinned and watched the CEO sit and stare out the window, reflecting in a dazed moment. It must have come as a shock to the teen. He had never been defeated before. Malsworth sipped his scotch again and leaned forwards, sliding the bottle towards Seto Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, Veracity Incorporated will buy all stocks to Kaiba Corp. thus buying Kaiba Corp. itself."

Kaiba moved his gaze to the bottle of Scotch and the glass full of the yellowish liquid.

Malsworth grinned and leaned back, enjoying the moment in which the youth debated the fatal turning point in his young life. He almost felt sorry for the kid. Almost. . .

"Drink up Mr. Kaiba, drink your wealth. For tomorrow, you will have _none _of the above."

* * *

_I really hate to be mean about this, but_ **FIVE REVIEWS OR NO CONTINUING!! EVEN THEN, I WILL GET THE NEXT ONE UP FASTER IF I HAVE MORE REVIEWS THAN THAT!**

_Your choice. Not mine._


	2. Decision

_Oh my, I did get reviews! Thankees very very muchers! I truly appreciate this a lot. And see? I updated sooner because I got more reviews! It's magic, ne?_

Ummm . . . hides in plot-hole _Kaiba fans out there PLEASE don't kill me when you're done reading this! You knew about it from the summary!_

Kaiba raises axe with an eyebrow twitching

O0 Oh Gosh, please carry on!

* * *

****

In the Company of Wealth

Chapter 2 --- Decision

Seto Kaiba stumbled down the dark sidewalk; cheeks flushed and vision swimming. He leaned against a lamppost, eyes crossing as he spotted Kaiba Corp and stumbled forwards. In two hours he would lose everything...his wealth...his home...his job...he would lose everything, everything he had worked hard to achieve. He poured his sweat and blood into Kaiba Corp. Now the only thing in which he would still own would be his disgraceful name, his disgraceful future, his disgraced brother...and his deck.

Tripping, he caught himself on the ground as a car vroomed by, splashing dirty water into the CEO's face, yelling incoherent words. He hiccupped and stood up again, stumbling on to his company. No, it wasn't his company anymore...it will be Malsworth's. His own pride will be ripped from him, as everything else.

He ground his teeth. No. . . he could not go out like this; he could not become a desperate beggar! He wouldn't become some hobo! He wouldn't be a homeless man with shame! No, he couldn't! He was Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba never lost without a battle.

Though. . .what battle was there left for him to fight? There were no more pieces on the board left on his side, no more places for him to move or even capture a rook. He had nothing left. . .nothing but his damned shame.

_Mokuba would be better without you. . ._hissed the intoxication boiling in his mind. _Mokuba would be better off without you and your damned shame, all of your damned self._

Kaiba stopped for a moment, looking upon the towering Kaiba building. Would Mokuba be better off without him? Would Mokuba be happier without such a brother as he? A damned brother who abused him to get what he wanted. How could Mokuba still love him after everything? Was his brother such a fool as he? Seto knew no answer to these questions. He didn't know any of the answers he had once known before. . .did he really even know himself?

_No . . . you know nothing of yourself Seto Kaiba. You are a beggar, nothing more than an idiot in wolf's clothing. You only succeeded because luck was on your side, luck and nothing more._

Was that true? Was he nothing more than an idiot who had succeeded because of luck? Either way, he was foolish even to think for once that his company could succeed through everything, that he was invincible. This made him foolish, and this made Seto no more than a mere puppet to the liquor.

_You, Seto Kaiba, are no more than a mere orphan, an orphan without anything. Your brother loves you because he is as foolish as you are. Mokuba would be better off without you._

The black asphalt beckoned him, cooed him as the sharp sound of a horn erupted through the air.

_Better off without you Seto. . ._

The yellow lines swam in the blackness as he released the tension in which he had held for so long, the same tension, which forbid him to smile, forbid him to hug, forbid him to fully love.

_Mokuba would be happier. . ._

The horn sharply cut through the air yet again as the sound of brakes screeched towards him.

_. . .Happier without you. . ._

_

* * *

_

. . .Well, anyone raising an axe yet or sicing their plotbunnies on me? Just to reassure you, Kaiba was very drunk, liquor can do that to a person. And to clarify things, it was the liquor which was talking to him. I know you might say it's not possible for liquor to talk to you, but it is, for the liquor disables your senses.

Anyway . . . hate to enforce again but . . .

**5 REVEIWS OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!**

MORE THAN THAT AND I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND PUT IT UP EARLIER!

_Don't you wanna see what happened to Kaiba?_


	3. Worth

I told you I would make the chapters longer! Sorry for the long update, my internet's being a pain at the moment. (kicks the cable cord) Ah, well, I hope this meets your expectations!

And I hope that no one will have to pull a hankee out on this one . . . I almost had, but I might just be an unusual person. (shrugs) Who knows?

Enjoy!

* * *

****

In the Company of Wealth

Chapter 3 --- Worth

"We gather here today to grieve for the loss of a dear family member and a great man . . ."

Tears trickled down the young Kaiba's face as the Preacher spoke on, only stopping for breaths and dramatic drawbacks. Though the words rolled over Mokuba like waves of air, they meant nothing . . . The whole ceremony meant nothing to him. The only thing that did mean something to him, or did, was his brother . . . And his brother was gone. Forever.

The Police had reported that he was intoxicated, which lead him to suicide.

No, that could not be it; his brother would not kill himself because he had lost everything to Veracity Incorporated. However, he had . . . And this did not change the fact that consequentially, his brother collided with the oncoming car of Malsworth.

Malsworth had something to do with this --- Mokuba knew this. Malsworth did something to upset his brother and push him into committing suicide. There had to be. If only he knew what, then he could have revenge --- revenge for his brother.

. . . But his brother was the only family he had left, after his parents died in a car accident, his brother was the only relative in which loved him . . . And now even he had left him. . .

Millions of emotions attempted to mull Mokuba to the ground, pound the happiness away forever. What was happiness? He had to ponder lately. There seemed like no such thing.

Tears cascaded down his face gently. Why did his brother have to leave? . . . WHY?!

Why did he have to be alone?

Why did he have to loose everything?

Why did everyone around him have to die? Was he cursed? Was someone down below laughing at him hysterically for his misery?

He pursed his lips, trying not to break down in sobs. No, his brother would not want that, his brother would want him to be strong . . . Yet how could one be strong when they felt so weak?

Joey pulled him close. Yes . . . After Mokuba's brother had died and Joey had heard the news, he was the first one at the Manor, and the first one to comfort him. Then came Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and even Mai once. They had all visited and tried to comfort him. He was very thankful. Joey though, Joey walked him to school each morning after his brother's death. Mokuba never understood why.

. . . He had to wonder though; he had to wonder why his brother had never seen so many friends surrounded him. . .

He reached into his pocket and tightened his grip on the Blue Eyes White Dragon securely for comfort.

_"He was a son, he was a businessman, he was Seto Kaiba. . .yet he also was the brother to Mokuba, and the sole guardian of the child."_

Why had his brother even taken him under his wing? Surely, his brother could have had a great and wonderful life without him . . . Then maybe he wouldn't have. . .

. . . Maybe his brother would not have died if he weren't the heaviest weight on his brother's shoulders. Maybe he would have become greater than Malsworth if only Seto never had Mokuba to drag him down. . .

Mokuba felt the soothing circling rubs on his back by Joey as the Preacher long at last ended the ceremony.

_"In closing, I would like all of us to think of his brother and pay respects to Seto Kaiba. Walk up in your time and lastly look upon Seto Kaiba, a great man, and an even greater brother."_

The raven youth felt a knot tighten in his throat. Look at his brother . . .? Could he do that? No, he couldn't bear to look at the scratched and bruised face of the man he had once called his brother. . .

Yet he found himself following the procession towards the front of the church, towards the casket in which lied his dead brother. What did he look like? Was he so horrendously disfigured that he looked like a monster? Mokuba had not seen him since the accident; he could never bring himself to do such a thing.

And yet he found himself feet away from the casket, Joey asking him if he really wanted to see this.

Mokuba nodded.

Upon walking up to the casket, he felt his whole mouth suddenly go dry, and chills ran up his spine. Why did it get so cold all of a sudden? He shivered for a moment and found himself next to the white coffin. His eyes wandered into the encasement. Mokuba almost burst out in tears.

His brother lied placidly in the casket, eyes closed and hair straight. It looked as though he was only sleeping . . . There were no cuts --- besides a small nick at the bottom of his chin, which had been cleaned, the cut still sorely open. He rested in a white tuxedo, Mokuba had said a while back white always looked good on his brother, and this was his favorite suit. His brother's arms were over his chest, one gnarled slight from the suitcase in which he had never let go. His deck had been in the suitcase at the moment.

Taking his brother's favorite card from his pocket, he reached up on his tiptoes and slid the card in-between his brother's hands and it seemed as though the hands took it welcomingly. The card seemed to shine. It was home.

Mokuba quickly walked away from the casket, Joey following close, as did Yugi and Tea. He heard a gripe from a man in front of him and looked up. It was Malsworth.

". . . That moron just stepped right in front of my car! And that was a brand new card too."

He was talking to TV reporters who had miraculously escaped (or bribed) the suites who were not suppose to let them in.

Anger boiled within Mokuba, how could Malsworth talk about his brother as some idiot!

The woman asked, "I heard you had a business meeting with him that night at a pub, did you induce the young Kaiba's drinking?"

Malsworth snorted, "I would never touch liquor in my life --- and if he had, it was of that moron's own accord, now good day---"

"LIAR!!" Mokuba shouted, teary-eyed and angry. "You liar!"

Malsworth raised an eyebrow, "Who is this kid?"

Mokuba answered the question for him, "My brother would never do anything like that and neither would I!"

"And how would you know you that brat?"

Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks as Malsworth grinned. The youth continued slowly, voice trembling with rage, "Because my brother is not a lowlife filth such as you. He would never snivel in the dirt like you do Malsworth; he would never stoop to your stature. He is one of honor, unlike your vile, ugly hide!" His voice dripped with venom unmatched.

Joey blinked in awe; _He _is _just like Kaiba . . . Too much like Kaiba._

Just as Mokuba finished, an eerie silence swooped over the whole church, everyone spying him in a mute gasp. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth and ran around the man, out the door and onto the front steps. Sitting down, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face into his knees, quietly sobbing.

"Why . . . Why brother? I don't want you to leave me, I don't!"

And he cried . . . Until his friends came to comfort him yet again . . . Friends he wished his brother had realized he had also, before he died.

* * *

Seto Kaiba blinked in confusion and looked around. Where was he? He found white, white, and only white, an unearthly white which tempted to blind him. Was this heaven? He walked forwards and inspected the blinding whiteness. What had happened?

Suddenly, startling him out of his own wits as if on command, he heard a car horn, the screech of breaks, and gazed at the blinding light before him . . . And felt his mother's kiss she had always planted on his forehead before she had left for work each morning.

A shock ran through him as he realized where he was. He was where he did not think he would end up so soon, and this even blew his mind. Despite his predicament and his surroundings, the first thought which crossed through his mind, rolling over and over again was:

_Mokuba._

An image of his raven-haired brother materialized in front of him, sobbing gently on the front pew of a church, the mutt beside him. Mokuba's bottom lip was trembling with held sobs as the Preacher's words drifted through the air.

_"In closing, I would like all of us to think of his brother and pay respects to Seto Kaiba. Walk up in your time and lastly look upon Seto Kaiba, a great man, and an even greater brother."_

His assumption was correct, the fear in which had ebbed at him since he had arrived in this white void.

Seto Kaiba was _dead._

As dead as a _doornail_. (Not to say a doornail was ever alive mind you.)

Remorse filled his chest as he stepped forwards with an outstretched hand as his brother dispersed into the pearly whiteness, forgotten in the pearly whiteness.

"No!" Seto yelled and jumped forth as if to catch the fading image. "Mokuba!" His voice echoed through the large expanse, a cry that fell on unhearing ears.

A soft sigh resonated behind him as a woman with long brown hair in angelic clothing walked forth through the white.

Seto turned quickly and suppressed a gasp. The face looked so familiar . . . The picture of the woman stood on his nightstand and he had gazed at her porcelain face ever night wishing with all his might she had not left so soon. His shoulders stiffened. "Mother. . ."

The woman smiled, "So up-tight." Her voice was soft and melodic, just as he had remembered. There was a long moment of silence, "You look so grown-up Seto, so handsome."

Seto blushed slightly as she walked forwards slowly, a smile always present upon her flawless face. "M-Mother. . ." For the first time, Seto Kaiba felt a feeling of helplessness against his mother, her ever-probing eyes searching his mind, his very soul through his eyes. He could not look away.

"Hello Seto, it's been so long. You look just like my grandpa." Her eyes gazed to where the image had been, saddened. "And Mokuba looks just like your father --- but with a bit more sense." A smile. Her teeth were like pearls, so white and so perfect. (Accomplished through many years of whitener and braces mind you!)

Seto, for once, was at a loss of words, though his eyes told a different story. They told he wanted to jump out and hug her with all his might, yet his reformed nature prevented this, and for once, he wished it didn't.

His mother reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek, "I've missed you Seto."

The temptation was so great, Seto found his arms coming from his sides and wrapping around the fragile form, embracing her firmly. His eyes closed tightly, refraining himself from shedding any tears. He wanted to stay like this forever, to smell the Rosemary his mother always wore and to feel her soft silken hair brush against his face. He wanted to stay like this and never let go, never reminded of anything except her. Forget his life, forget his money . . . Forget his brother. Seto suddenly stopped himself. Forget . . . His own brother?

Then came the question in which he did not want to answer.

"Did you hug Mokuba like this? It is so cold." She pushed slowly away and ran her forefinger across his jawbone to his chin. "You have changed a lot."

Seto lowered his gaze. This was the warmest hug he had ever embraced anyone since she had died . . . How cold were his hugs to Mokuba? "Mokuba. . ." He whispered under his breath, unknowing he did so.

This had been his wish for so long, to see his mother again. He wanted to tell her everything that happened. He wanted to laugh with her again -- he wanted to cry with her again. He wanted everything that they had in the past. He wanted all of this; he wanted to stay here forever with her placid face. He wanted everything he was denied for so many years.

But . . . What of his brother?

His mother tilted her head, "Speaking of Mokuba, I came here to give you a decision. See, this is the Waiting Room as we call it. You are here because both your good and bad deeds are at a tie --- and hatefully, most of your bad deeds have been against Mokuba for _your _own good."

"But it was for the good for the both of us! ---"

"Fool yourself as much as you want Seto, you have always been hardheaded. But this does not change the fact that you are tied, and you have a choice." Her voice . . . Even in its warmness, he felt cold. Oh so cold.

"A choice . . .?"

"Yes Seto, a choice. You may stay here if you would like, with me forever."

Seto jumped the gun, unlike himself, "Yes---!"

"Or you may go back down and stand with Mokuba, even though he will have others to take care of him if you do not." Her voice was solemn and level. She was dead serious.

Mokuba . . . For a brief moment, his brother had slipped Seto's mind. Mokuba was his life, and yet his mother was his very _soul_. He had yearned for this day for so long, the day he would see his mother and talk to her again.

"Make your choice Seto, for this choice decides your fate."

For once, Seto was torn; he was torn between both sides for the first time. He glanced around the white void for answers and found no such thing. The whiteness only gave him a sense of solitude . . . Seclusion. Something in which he had never felt, for his brother was ever present, smiling and amusing him.

A small smile licked at the edge of his thin lips.

How could he forget those times? The times he worked late in the office and Mokuba would come bursting in singing a tune out of the blue or telling a joke. Mokuba would always tell him of his day and he would be at ease as he finished his stressful business. Now for once, he wished he had smiled with Mokuba . . . He wished he could have laughed with Mokuba. He wished he could just have a chance to thank his brother for more than he could ever comprehend. How could he forget?

. . . How could he _ever_ forget?

No matter which side he would chose, both led to happiness -- yet one lead to difficulty also. Did he really want difficulty anymore? Did he really want all that pressure? No . . . he did not.

And his brother would never want to see him again after he committed his own suicide. His brother must be disgraced. Who would want such a brother as him again? One who abandoned him at the one time in which Mokuba needed him? How could Mokuba want a cowering brother? A brother who decided to end his life rather than tough out the sour parts with him? He himself had said once, 'To get somewhere, you have to work Mokuba, work and smooth out the tough areas. And this takes discipline, discipline and a lot of coffee.' Mokuba had laughed at this . . . He did too, one of the rare times no one caught, one of the times which fell through his fingers, slowly grinding away into nothingness as he stood in this white vast void.

A soft papery feeling touched his fingers as his right hand subconsciously gripped it and brought it to his face. He suppressed a gasp. Since when had this been here? He had not had this when he died; it was in his briefcase . . . The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Blue eyes gleamed back at him from the dragon as he remembered the oath to Mokuba, the promise he made that they would always be together. His soul resided with his mother, his life resided with his brother . . . And his heart resided only where he knew.

And his heart tugged him into the direction in which his mouth spoke. "Mokuba . . . Mokuba will _always_ need me."

He did not care for what his brother would think, for he knew his brother better than anyone in the whole world. He was Mokuba's hero and always would be, and his heart knew this, too.

The woman nodded and snapped her fingers. A white light appeared and formed a small boy behind her. He let out a small groan and stumbled forwards, stopping to steady himself. Seto found the kid to be one in which he had encountered before. Noah Kaiba.

Noah blinked and opened his eyes, looking around. His gazed rested upon Seto in awe. "Seto. . .?"

The young man raised a question eyebrow to his mother, "Why is Noah here?"

The woman sighed, "He died, as you know, when the fortress blew --- yes, I know of all these adventures --- and I believe you owe him something."

Noah looked at the woman questioningly, "Owe me? Miss, Seto doesn't owe me anything really. In reality, I owe him more than I can pay!"

"So modest," she smiled at him and looked up to Seto, "Take him with you. Mokuba needs everyone, and he is no exception. Besides my son, you know he has been on your mind for quiet some time."

Seto relatively sighed and looked down to Noah.

Noah smiled widely, "Hello, Seto."

A smile wound its way onto the woman's features again as the card melted in Seto's hand. She reached out and grabbed him gently at both sides of his face. She pulled him down so that their foreheads bumped together gently, both staring into each other's eyes. Amethyst to blue.

"Give this to Mokuba when you have a chance," She kissed his gently on the forehead and stepped away slowly, fading into white. "Goodbye my son -- Seto _Kaiba_." The woman disappeared as Seto stood with Noah, who had edged closer to him and had now gripped Kaiba's favorite blue trench coat, watching the whiteness wearily.

The two Kaibas' found the whiteness fade into the Kaiba Manor, Noah gasping at the sight. Seto had guessed Noah had not seen it in so long; he welcomed it with open arms. Seto would have to get use to another brother around the house -- he would manage.

The two heard soft sobs in the room beyond the foyer they stood in and Noah stepped away, nodding and floating up through the ceiling to where his old bedroom use to be. It was the exact same. He smiled warmly and sat down on the bed, looking out the window. He was back . . . And now they had bigger problems to conquer.

Seto stepped into the living room and found Mokuba crying on the sofa. As he came closer, he found his brother crying asleep.

Mokuba hugged the pillow tighter and whimpered, "Big brother, don't go!" He shouted and snuggled his face into the pillow, "Please don't leave me!"

Grief stung at Kaiba's heart as he ran a smooth hand along Mokuba's delicate skin. He wished with all his might that his body was not dead; he wished he had never listened to the twisted words of Malsworth. _Drink your worth_; he had said. Though how could he drink worth when worth is not tangible? He knew this now, worth did not mean money --- worth meant how much someone _cared_ about you, this was your worth.

. . . And Mokuba cared for him with all his soul.

* * *

(clears throat) You know I don't like the force things but . . .

**FIVE REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!**

Will Seto ever be able to comfort Mokuba? Is a plan concocting in Seto's mind to bring himself back to hold his brother again? What does Noah have to do with this? And is Malsworth plotting something?

It would be a shame to leave those questions hanging . . .


	4. Nightmares

_Well, err, not much to say besides the fact that this is waaaaay late. My apologies profusely. With school and band, I had to wonder if I was going to be able to get this up at all this week. It is ready --- as ready as I can get it in such a short amount of time. I hope you do enjoy it, I've poured all I had into this. Please enjoy._

Oh, and too all of my reviewers! THANK YOU! I'm sorry I cannot thank individually at the moment, but I will. Promise.

* * *

****

In the Company of Wealth

Chapter 4 --- Ribbons

Noah glanced up to Kaiba and sighed, "What do we do now Seto? My body has long since decayed. . .I can't return to life, so I have no idea why I am back here." His voice crackled at the thought of life. "But maybe you can still! You've only been dead for four days --- and your body might still be functional! Maybe---"

"I. Don't. Know." Seto snapped quietly, broken by his brother's tears. He tried to maintain his composure, but Noah found Kaiba's guard lessen ever second, growing weary of the world around him. "I have no idea on how to fix this mess. There is simply no way to. . ." His composer finally fell as he dropped into a chair beside him, his hand in his hair, covering his face wholly. "I wish . . . I wish I could do something Noah." His voice cracked with every word. "I wish with all my might this never happened."

Noah's eyes wandered to the nightmare stricken Mokuba as he tossed yet again. If Kaiba had never came up there, he himself would have never had another chance. He doubted Seto realized this. In a sickening way, he was _glad_ Seto died, or else he would have never came back . . . He had to at least do something.

"Seto?" Noah asked quietly, attentively.

Silence.

Seto shifted in his seat, a hand covering his face. "Yes?" The answer was weak, quiet. The young boy blinked in mute surprise. Was Seto . . . crying? A slight shake in the elder's shoulders, a jot and a shiver through his whole body told the youth. A small crystalline tear dropped to his shirt, staining it with its pure essence. He _was_ crying.

Noah sighed heavily and took a deep breath, "I can help with Mokuba's nightmares --- I know how to. I can communicate with him because our spirits are at an equal wave length."

Seto shifted and looked up, eyes red with tears. His face looked so forlorn, so sorrowful. It was as if the mask he had worn all of his life had been dropped, and had shattered on the ground. He looked so naked without the surly mask. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Noah tried to compose his thoughts, "spirits have different wave lengths, the older the spirit, the farther apart the wave lengths are. So say example possession, a spirit with relatively the same wave length as a mortal can possess the mortal's body, or can enter their dreams and so on." He tried to explain as simple-minded as possible, for his own sake. "There are different stages of a spirit, the youngest can enter a person's dreams and rid the nightmares. Those are called _Dream Angels_. The next stage is for the early teens, they can be seen by a select youth much younger than themselves. These are _Imaginary Friends_, do you remember yours?"

Kaiba nodded slightly.

Noah sighed, at least they were getting somewhere, "And after that comes spirits who can do things, they are the most befuddling. They can manipulate things, they are the ones who make the shadows come to life and are the ones which hush the darkness and keep it at bay. They are the ones that are the causes of misshaped figures in the backgrounds of your visions and the skewed lights you see at night. Some believe that these spirits hold magic. You are one of those, Seto. Spirits such as you are called, Ghosts. You mistake reality for fantasy and meld them together with dangerous outcomes. Your emotions control your powers. Don't let them get out of control." Seto snorted. "I mean it! Let your emotions run wild! We won't be the ones to suffer!" He pointed towards the boy, and narrowed his eyes, "He will."

Seto slowly shifted his gaze to his little brother and then looked away. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I'm a Dream Angel, Seto. I can enter Mokuba's thoughts and help him cope, though he'll think its all a dream when he wakes, but it's worth a shot."

Seto thought for a long moment, his gaze slowly wandering to his brother squeezing the stuffing from his pillow. There was no use in putting the mask back together, there was no reason to . . . Mokuba wouldn't want that.

"Help him Noah, please. He is my brother, my only ally." _My best friend._

_

* * *

_

Yugi stretched with a tearful yawn and took off his tie, lying it carefully on the bed --- before he plopped onto the bed himself, sighing and closing his eyes. Of all that had happened today . . . from the funeral to the procession to the funeral home, it had been a very tiring and confusing day. Confusing for so many reasons not even he could comprehend.

The spirit materialized beside him in the swivel chair, gazing out of the window. He had been unusually quiet today. This was the first he had ever seen of the spirit this morning --- and the first he had ever seen the spirit's eyes in such deep anguish. Yugi had guessed that the spirit respected Kaiba, thus thought highly of the arrogant CEO.

Yami sighed and propped an elbow on the back of the chair, looking over to Yugi rather solemnly. There were no words at this moment in which could comfort either of them. And there were no words in which either of them could say in which would carry their emotions with them. . .A black void seemed to hover around them, one which engulfed all happiness and replaced it all with despair.

Yugi sat up and took his black coat off, hanging it on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe he's gone, mou hitori no boku . . ."

His other glanced over to him with a subtle nod, resting his gaze upon the distant wall. "I can't either aibou. By all means, I should be with him also --- I should have been there so long ago."

Yugi took the Puzzle off and rested it on the hanger beside the bed. His fingers fell from the hanger to hit the golden surface soothingly. "Mmm," His bottom lip trembled slightly, a stray tear escaped from his amethyst eyes. "I'll miss him Yami."

The spirit gulped down the knot in his throat and then cleared it, under his collar suddenly felt hot. It must have been the emotions flowing through the link from Yugi. It had to be. His voice wavered slightly as he spoke, a small crack in his usually composed voice. His eyes began to burn. "As do I aibou . . . As do I."

* * *

Noah wandered through the young Kaiba's dreams, it was sure a spooky place, that was for sure. Past abuses and present happenings seemed to drift upon the unsuspecting victim with anguish and malice. All Noah could do to refrain himself from screaming was to bite his bottom lip until it bled.

"Mokuba?" Noah called attentively. "Mokuba, please answer me."

Faint singing drifted through the air as a memory drifted by of Mokuba hopping around a bush, Seto slowly following. A shadow appeared behind them and both brothers stopped their antics and looked back. The man spoke and both brothers looked aghast at him, incredulous. Noah had guessed it was the day in which their parents had died. He never knew that feeling thankfully.

Mokuba grasped the side of the young Kaiba and Kaiba stared at the man in shock. His small mouth hung limply as the man took them back to their home and had them pack their small portable property. It wasn't much . . . A few cards, some clothes . . . And a picture of their parents.

Noah cocked his head slightly as he walked on, the shattered glass reflecting Mokuba's memories. He found some with him inside, one the last memory Mokuba retained of him. He wished there would be more. This made Noah smile and think: maybe things would be better . . . maybe he could have another body of his own again and live once more . . . with his brothers.

. . . Just maybe . . .

Touching the mirror, he called gently to Mokuba. "Mokuba, please listen. Answer me so I can find you! Answer me please!"

His voice traveled throughout the black void as a soft voice answered back, Mokuba solidifying from the darkness. Black ribbons bound the boy as his voice trembled in fight, eyes void of the emotion needed to free himself.

The ribbons resembled despair and death. Something in which had bound Noah for so long as well, the despair and agony of his own death. He remembered the tightening holds of the ribbons, those vile chains that he could not break alone. He remembered this and shuddered. The ribbons are what he never wanted to see again on him nor anybody else.

"Noah? . . . Where's my brother?" Mokuba asked softly, the ribbons tightening, making the young Kaiba yelp in pain for a brief moment.. His voice drifted with despair and confusion, a lost soul on the darkness of the moon . . . And then finally it echoed away, swallowed by the ever-present darkness. The youth began to fade again.

Noah gasped in horror and quickly ran forwards, "Mokuba! Seto is trying his hardest to get back to you! He's here right now, trying to find a way back to you! Listen Mokuba! Look at me! Don't give up! Please!" His cries were desperate, echoing in the darkness.

. . . The everlasting darkness . . .

Mokuba closed his eyes and turned his head away in response. "What's the use?"

Silence.

Then a light . . .

. . . A simmer of hope and dreams drowning in the darkness . . .

Noah found himself looking hopelessly at the raven-haired kid. "C'mon Mokuba! He is fighting for you and you have to fight too! No matter what happens you have to keep going, others are counting on you and you cannot give into this! _Please_!"

Mokuba lowered his head. "My brother left me . . . he never wanted me . . ."

Simmering, ever simmering . . . then it fades . . . light, defeated by darkness.

Hope . . . defeated by despair.

Noah's jaw tightened as he narrowed his eyes. He knew what he must do. "Mokuba. . ."

The elder youth stood tall and spread his arms, a white aurora engulfing him. White wings unleashed themselves with a light brighter than hope, as bright as dreams in the morning sun, burst from his back as the white fought the blackness, severing the ties and melding them to gray. The black ribbons released Mokuba as he fell into Noah's outstretched arms. Noah held him tightly and closed his eyes, whispering. _"Dreams of today and dreams of tomorrow, release this boy from despair and sorrow."_

The light swirled in a tornado with darkness as Noah held tightly to Mokuba. He felt the raven haired youth clutch onto his shirt and stiffen, waiting for the tornado to stop. The light stung Mokuba's eyes and they began to water. What was this? Was Noah an . . . Angel?

Noah spread his wings, feathers falling gently from them as the tornado disappeared and the wind settled the vast dreamland into place once more. The wings melted, feathers falling from nothingness as Mokuba looked up with his saddened dark blue eyes.

"Is my brother really coming back?" A simmer of faith in his eyes, a small flame burning within the dark orbs. Renewed hope.

"Really, he is." Noah embarrassed him tightly. "Now come back to the present."

"Is Seto waiting for me?"

An acute silence . . . A small inward debate.

"Yes . . . yes, he is."

* * *

Is he coming back this early in the story? Muhahahaha, wouldn't you like to know? Oh! And how was everyone's Halloween? Mine was rather nice! Anyway, I hate enforcing this . . .

5 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!

MORE THAN THAT AND STILL, I WILL TRY AND GET THIS UP AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE WITH MORE JUICY DRAMA!

Thank you.


	5. Fallen Angel

Ahh, you know, it feels so good to be FORCED to post a new chapter so soon! Besides, I've had some spare time on my hands and decided to reward! Thank you all! But this also means it ain't that much longer than the last chapter, but it seems this length (5 pagers) are doing dandy for me.

Gah, sorry for the formality. I've been writing the next chapter(s) in this where there are a LOT of formal sentences and I AIN'T enjoying those at all. -- Grrrr.

Well, in truth, you might wanna kill me after this chapter too, but it's part of the plot and --- and that's all I'm going to say! tapes mouth shut

Neeecht Chaptar!

* * *

****

In the Company of Wealth

Chapter 5 --- _Fallen Angel_

The doorbell rang to the Kaiba Mansion and Kaiba sat up straight, startled, his cunning blue eyes narrowed to the old oak door. Then he found his brother stir and stiffened. Noah suddenly appeared beside Seto, eyes downcast. The elder was about to ask the problem when Noah shook his head.

Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and looking around sleepily, expectedly. "Big brother?" His voice was hoarse and dry. Looking around, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Guess it was just a dream, my brother isn't coming back." He sniffed slightly as the doorbell rang again and he hurried to the door, opening it to find Joey smiling down on him. "Oh, hey Joey."

Joey's smile instantly dropped, "What's wrong?" He stepped in and took off his blue school coat, hanging it where Seto always hung his when he came home.

Seto's eyebrow twitched.

Mokuba shook his head. "Nothing Joey, thanks for coming."

"No prob!" He smiled again and followed Mokuba into the living room. "So, how's you?"

"As always," Mokuba's voice sounded like Seto's, Joey related; it seemed laden, burdened. He could just guess by what. "I had a dream that Noah told me my brother was coming back."

Both Seto and Joey's eyes widened. "What?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah."

Noah cast his head away, stiffening. "I am so sorry Seto . . . I had to tell him something!"

"But why that? You know that is . . . impossible."

The boy gazed back to the elder, hesitant words forming at his lips, "Is it? Is it so impossible that you give up hope before you even try?"

Seto stood infuriated, fists clenched. It was amazing how fast his mood turned sour. "Are you implying that I am giving up on my own brother Noah? I do not see how you can talk with such a filthy mouth on your shoulders! You are no more than Gosaburo's spawn! I was surprised you even made it to Heaven, much less came back with me. You know nothing of giving up! You know nothing of brotherhood and of what we feel --- you know nothing of leaving things how they are! You are just like him, you are just like that man who took my own humanity from me, and I will not allow the spawn of such a disgusting ingrate to tell me that I am giving up on my own brother! You don't even know what love is!"

Noah's eyes widened, and then began to swell with tears.

Seto did not notice in his outrage, he did not even notice what he was even saying. "Get away you filthy mongrel! Get away from my brother and me! I don't want your father's filthy past staining my pure brother's future!" His fists clutched quickly as his enraged words flowed before he could acknowledge them. "You _are_ your father Noah, nothing more and nothing less! You wouldn't know if something was impossible, because you would destroy the dream before it even began! GET OUT!"

The boy stepped back unconsciously, eyebrows quivering at the words. Was he so like his father? Was he like that man? . . . Was this the way Seto thought of him?

"Yes, Seto."

Seto watched the small tears that shone at the edge of the young Kaiba's eyes in mute shock, a horror filling his mind and stinging his throat. What did he say? What did he just say?!

There was a small flicker in the boy's essence before he flew up through the ceiling and disappeared, the lasting pained expression in Noah's eyes were burned into Seto's very soul.

What did he just do? The brunet lowered his gaze. Why did he say those things? Did he think that of Noah? Did he?

. . . At one point, he did. But, was that his same opinion, that same wretched hatred towards the boy? He could still remember the fulfilling feeling of Noah gripping onto Seto's coat in fright, just as Mokuba had done. It seemed to fit in the puzzle, that empty slot in the picture beside Mokuba.

No . . . he didn't feel the same way towards Noah, he in fact found no hatred towards him, no sorrow or even fear. He found something in which even startled himself, something which was only designated for his family --- his true family. Love.

Banging his fist against the wall, his closed his eyes tightly to ward off oncoming tears and ground his teeth. "Damn it . . . DAMN IT!"

* * *

Noah sat down on the soft bed and cleared the tears from his eyes. Why was Seto acting like this? He didn't understand . . . and he began to regret ever coming back. This . . . this was worse than his life itself. That one moment, the hate in those words. Seto was just putting up a front . . . he was just letting Noah come because Seto's mother said to. That was the only reason Noah concluded mutely, that was the only reason.

"I never had someone who cared for me," he said to himself, voice void of everything living, "someone who could truly show me love and family." His azure eyes narrowed as he clutched the blankets below him to try to suppress his bubbling emotions, "And I _never_ will. I was a fool to think I could have those things. A _fool_."

Anger and rage swelled within him. He began to hate Seto; he began to hate that boy Mokuba. Hatred seemed to give him more strength than he had had ever thought possible. Anger seemed to fuel him more than love ever could. It enwrapped him in their embrace, to never let go --- tainting his white soul black and whispering the most terrible things into his ear. Secrets, so many secrets. He felt comforted by this, and as he began to hate, his anger began to boil and plans of vengeance began to form in his mind. He would make Seto pay for what he had done --- he was nothing like Gosaburo, no. He was not that filthy, crumby snob which seemed a demon. No, he would show Seto Kaiba that he was worse. He would _prove_ to Seto that he was not some figure he could scream at and get away with it.

. . . In addition, with the red anger came the wings from his back with lust and shining beauty. This was the last they would ever be this beautiful, for as his hatred grew, his wings grew black and became midnight itself.

His eyes grew stern and dark and the light aurora which surrounded him became tainted with darkness . . . it became the shadows in the corners and the darkness at night.

Noah heard neither the shout of Kaiba from below nor the doorbell right again. He only caught a glimpse of a shadow in the corner, and red eyes peering to him with vengeful content.

"What do you want?" Noah asked coldly; his voice held no emotion . . . it held no life. "What business do you have demon?"

The demon stepped from the shadows and bowed, grinning. "My master wants to ask of you a proposition. You see, he saw the little argument below with that . . . Ghost, and he wants you to know that everything will be fine. You need not worry again, _if_ you abide by one simple contract. You will have all the power you desire, everything you ever wanted --- a power greater than love, greater than God itself."

Noah's eyebrow quirked, "A power greater than . . . God?"

"Yes, it is the power of my Master. It is lust, greed. It is hatred and anger, vengeance and malice. The darkness drives the light my dear little boy, and he darkness can consume it. You will be granted the powers to rid yourself of that troublesome teen and adopt your own body again!"

"But . . . how?"

"My Master's powers are vast and fulfilling. Don't you want Seto to feel the same pain, the same hurt you had to endure for all your life?" The demon cackled, "He would be a fool to mess with you! You can take vengeance on everything and everyone who ever got in your way without regret. My Master only asks for one thing."

There was a small silence and a debate. It seemed perfect. He had been to the light and had seen no comfort . . . he had seen no great joy in it, only hurt and pain. Never, he never wanted that again. "What does your Master want?"

The demon grinned; drumming his fingers together, "Just a simple small thing." He reached a hand forth, as if to reach to the boy's heart, and brought forth a glowing orb. His dark eyes met Noah's. "He wants your soul."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, "My . . . soul?"

"It is of no great importance, nothing you cannot depose of. A soul makes a being weak, and without it, you will have no regret, no sadness. You will feel nothing of light, but darkness. Don't you want that? You don't want Seto to hurt you again, do you?"

" . . . No."

"Then join us, and you will never have to be hurt again, you will never have to feel pain . . . you will never have to feel loss and want love. You will be satisfied with everything you need, and I can promise, you will love it." The demon caressed the orb gently. There was a silence in which was debatable. The demon did not think the boy was taking the bait. "What powers does God have, that my Master does not? None. This God has done nothing but cause you misery, pain, sorrow. He gave you this soul of yours, this weakness. Join my Master, and you will feel nothing of the afore."

Noah felt his chest. There was a hollow feeling deep inside where that orb rested, a twinge of pain passed every heartbeat without it . . . and yet what did the soul of his afford him? Nothing, nothing that he wanted. Without that troublesome thing, he could do what he pleased when he pleased. He could be greater than his father, greater than Kaiba. He would be greater than they all would. What did he really have to loose that he wanted anyway? _Nothing._

The boy took his hand from his chest, and hesitated for a moment before gathering himself and proclaiming with certainty, "I agree . . . to this contract."

The demon grinned again as the soul sizzled away in his grip, traveling to the void beyond this where everlasting doomed souls are bound to wander all their days.

"Welcome to our clan, my young _Fallen_ _Angel_."

* * *

_Well, _sigh _I have to admit, I've done myself in this time. So, you thought it was just a 'whala!' sort of treatment and it would be over in a few chapters, right? Now now, as if I would be _that_ nice! I was going to name this whole story "Fallen Angel" but I thought it was rather misleading._

Anyway, I hate to enforce . . .

**FIVE REVIEWS (OR MORE) OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!**

_Thank You._


	6. Anger

-sigh- _Well, here's another chapter! Boy was this a hard one to conjure. I had to get myself into the right mood to do this chapter. Boy did it kill me. X.X I would have had it up sooner if it wasn't for my own story's spree. Got an idea and just took up on it without checking this one's progress. Sorry! Now this one is on my daily routine, so hopefully I can have a more accurate update.WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?! Jeez! This was the most funnest (is that a word?) thing I have written! I love it to death! And I am soo sixed about my reviews! I got 5 consecutive each time . . . I need to thank you guys individually someday and I swear I will! But, right now I am pooped. BUT . . . _

_THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!!! I really really appreciate it!_

_Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!_

_(Do I sound positive or do I sound positive?)_

_

* * *

_

**In the Company of Wealth**

**Chapter 6 --- **_Rage_

The sharp ring of the doorbell jolted Ryou from his distant thought in his bedroom. He had just taken off his tie and sat down too! Sighing, he stood up slowly and shuffled out of his bedroom. His whole body was sore from sitting all day in the pews, and his eyes were still stinging from the held tears. He dared to not shed them in front of his yami.

The spirit of the Ring melted from him and walked beside quietly. His own yami had adopted a rather quiet nature since the funeral.

There was a lot to think about.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Ryou said in his ever quiet nature and answered the door. In shock, he found a beautiful woman who looked no older than thirty standing in the doorway. She bowed.

"Are you . . . Ryou Bakura?" Her voice was hesitantly soft, the delicate lace scarf around her neck draped elegantly to the ground as she straightened from her bow, hands clasped together. She looked really, _really_ familiar for some odd reason.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" Ryou could tell his yami was edging closer, weary of the woman. There was an aura the yami could not place, a feeling that didn't bode well with his darkness.

She smiled, her teeth a pearly white. "May I come in Mr. Bakura?"

"Oh! Yes ma'am, terribly sorry. I have my mind on a dear friend and ---" he closed the door after she stepped into the warm apartment and sighed, "Oh dear, I'm babbling aren't I?"

The woman shook her head, "No, Mr. Bakura. But . . . I have a favor I need to ask of you." Her words were tentative as she searched for the right ones.

The yami glanced wearily at the woman, _Shall I rid you of her, hikari?_ he was being unusually nice for some odd reason. Was he scared? No, he looked jaded. He was on pins and needles with this woman.

Ryou shook her head, _No, don't. I want to know why she needs our help. _

_Bakura sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. Suit yourself hikari._ He sat on the edge of the couch and fixed his eyes on the woman sternly as if to bore holes into her head. Then they widened substantially to some things his hikari, a mortal, could not see._ R-Ryou--- _

"What is the favor Miss? I doubt I can help you with much." Ryou ignored his yami for the moment and motioned for the woman to follow him into the kitchen. "Care for some tea? It's freshly brewed and I dare say I want it to go to waste."

The woman smiled again. Ryou noted that she seemed to always smile for some odd reason. "Yes. Yes, I would love that Mr. Bakura."

Ryou took two tea cups and saucers from the cabinet and poured two cups of steaming tea carefully but quickly. It was a fine art he had conceived while in London. His Grandmother had always wanted her tea on the spot. He handed the woman a cup and they both sat down to the small table beside the small kitchen.

"So, what favor could I do?"

The woman downcast her eyes, circling the cup with her forefinger. Her skin was porcelain. "You know my son, Mr. Bakura."

Ryou stopped in mid-sip and set the cup down on the saucer. "I do?"

Suddenly, her fingers tensed as she shot her eyes up to look straight into his. Amethyst to brown. "Please, I need your help! He's falling . . ." tears wield into her wonderful eyes, " . . . they are _both_ falling."

" . . . Falling?"

Bakura stood beside his hikari and pointed to the woman, _DON'T YOU SEE **THOSE** YOU BLUNDERING FOOL?!_

"See . . . what?" The teen looked back to the woman and sucked in his breath. There were translucent beautiful white wings which spread from her back and filled the expanse of the room in their greatness. They were thin and frail, yet shone brighter than the sun itself. The brightness did not hurt his eyes, it entranced him. "Oh my . . ."

The tears escaped the woman's eyes and dampened her beautiful cheeks. "They are falling Ryou . . . both of them."

"W-Who? I don't understand --- who are 'they'?"

The woman shook her head and lowered her eyes again, "Two people who could have been as pure as you, you and the other."

Ryou's heart leaped, "Yes, but _who_?"

"You know, or knew him once as Noah Kaiba."

_Kaiba?_ Bakura asked, _Is he related to Seto or something?_ Just mentioning the former CEO's name made the usually arrogant and snarly spirit quiet.

_I don't know . . . _"And the other, ma'am?"

There was that smile again, that flawless perfect smile melding with the sadness of those sparkling tears --- and then Ryou knew, he knew who the other was . . .

"My child, my beautiful Seto Kaiba."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Seto snapped up from his state deep within his mind. He found Mokuba run to the door and open it, narrow his eyes, and slam the door again. Who was it? Luckily, he didn't have to ponder long.

"Who was dat?" Joey walked towards the door, "It wasn't nice to slam the door like dat!"

Mokuba shook his head, "Don't answer it Joey, it's no one---"

"Now you listen here boy! I order you to open this door! This land is mine now and you better get packing!" A key jammed into the lock and Malsworth stormed in, red faced and enraged. "You slobbering child, I will turn you to the city orphanage! I heard you are rather accustom to the place." The cherubic man grinned in contempt.

Mokuba gasped in horror and slipped back into Joey, who stood frozen. Kaiba growled, isn't that mutt gonna do anything?!

"C'mon . . ." Seto clasped his hands together, retraining himself, "do something mutt!"

Joey still stood frozen, no matter how much Seto would yell, he wouldn't reach the mutt, and never would. He was stuck while Malsworth grinned down at his brother. He heard his brother desperate, sober cries not to return . . . he heard the distant shouts of Malsworth to his body guards . . . and he could do nothing. He watched as his brother was seized by the arms and drug from Joey, who was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. He watched this shaking . . . in rage.

The ghost ground his teeth, clutching his fists together. "You lowlife." He growled with his teeth clenched in restraint. His shoulders shook in anger he tried to suppress, his whole body convulsed in fury. Seto could not take this anymore, he had to do something. Mokuba was his brother, "And I will _not_ have him taken from me."

From his back came white wings, wonderful yet venomous. An aura spun around him, swirling like the wind. Vases popped in the living room and books flew off the shelves. The whole of the room began to shake as the chandelier crashed to the ground but inches from Mokuba.

. . . And from Seto's lips came words below a whisper, a hiss in the deadly wind. "You _dare_ harm my brother? You _dare_ touch what is _mine_?!" Windows shattered as the posts of the stairs started to wobble and shake apart. "You are the lowest of the low! You sought beneath my contempt --- you have not a name!" His voice was not even his as it seemed, it was a foreign voice resting deep within himself, a burning voice full of passion unaccounted for, one which everyone heard and felons feared. "_Never_ will you harm my brother! _Never_ will you touch _my_ blood!"

Malsworth gasped and stumbled backwards. "A g-ghost?!"

Mokuba stood in the center of the cyclone, wide-eyed. "Brother?"

In a split moment, Seto had taken control of Joey Wheeler's limp form and stood. The wind had died instantly. Mokuba turned his gaze to Joey, and found the eyes telling him different.

"Dare come into my house under my rule and you dare touch my blood?" Seto growled as he paced forwards, "You dare proclaim this house yours? This house has not earned your sweat and work. It has now earned _your_ worth."

Malsworth straightened substantially, "What are you saying . . . Wheeler, is it?"

Seto ignored the comment and came within an inch of the sly man's nose as he bent to him. Blue glared into black. "If you dare come here again . . . this is a warning. _Never_ set foot on _my_ property again."

Malsworth stepped away from the psycho teen and straightened his jacket. "We will settle this another day. I will have the orphanage come for the boy in ten days. No sooner or no less --- unless he can find a relative to live with." With this, he marched off the property and into his limo.

Seto sighed and straightened himself. Calm, he needed to be calm at the moment and register his thoughts. He had no clue what he had just done, but knew he was now residing within that mutt's body, and boy did it feel awkward.

"B-Brother?" Mokuba stumbled forwards, "Nii-sama?"

Seto turned and grinned gratefully, his brother was safe. "Mokuba . . ."

The raven-haired youth's eyes widened even more if they could as tears wield into his eyes. It was his brother --- those eyes told him. "Nii-sama . . ." He ran forwards and hugged his brother with all his might, though he was hugging Joey, it didn't matter, his brother was the one hugging him back.

* * *

Noah stood near the window of his room as he glared down with hate at the happy family reunion. He wanted to smite them --- he wanted to cause them pain for this one moment. He wanted a thousand needles pinned to their very hides, just as they had him.

The demon stood behind the boy and glanced over his shoulder, "Master, you can kill them now if you want. They are vulnerable---"

Noah shot his glare to his minion. The demon had said Noah was his master to do the biddings for. A henchman. The boy despised the idea abruptly. "No, dare not touch them yet." His voice was soft, void of any emotion it had harbored once. "I want them to suffer mentally. I want them to live in the darkness, knowing there is no cure for this separated brotherly love."

"But Master, there is---"

"They won't find it. Seto doesn't believe in magic. He will not confront what he must to regain what he has lost." Noah grinned, "I am sure of it."

"What of yourself, Fallen Angel?"

"Noah. My name is Noah --- and I will regain my body. After all, I do have magic now, you know."

"Ah, right Master. So you will return as a living being?"

Noah smirked, "In a way my dear, _dear_ Murtok." He looked to his hands and clenched them. "I've been like this for a long time. I don't remember how long I have been a child. I care not this form any longer."

The demon looked intrigued. "Really now, how old would you be if you were still alive?"

The boy chuckled darkly and fully faced Murtok, his eyes shining darkly with sick glory. "The same age as Seto Kaiba. I _would_ be seventeen." With this the black wings spread from his back again, the feathers falling numerously from them with every movement. For a moment, the feathers filled the demon's vision, and then they settled to the hardwood floor. The demon rubbed his eyes and glanced up to where the boy was standing.

An elder teen stood in the boy's place. Alive. The wings were much grander, they spread wider and filled the whole room. They were thin black feathered arms from the man's back, yet their length filled the requirement for width. The whole of the spread reached each side of the walls, and even then they were longer and so elegant it seemed as if they were dreams plastered to the man's back. Or nightmares.

The man himself resembled Noah slightly, the way he stood and the glow in his azure eyes. Once short hair was now long and flowing, reaching to his back in a loose ponytail. His structure was lean and firm, nimble for flight. His skin was pale, a porcelain white. The clothes the boy had worn were gone, in their places were a white golden button shirt with golden trimmings around the bottom of the shirt, sleeves, and the collar and crimson long slacks. He wore black rounded shoes and the ribbon in the man's hair was bullion.

The man ran his nimble fingers through his gorgeous hair and grinned, though this grin was well developed as if through years of practice. It showed arrogance, mystery, and malice. All in which defined this man. "I have a feeling I will have fun today."

The demon bowed in pleasure, "Yes Master Noah, though, what will you have fun with?"

"At the moment, I have a sick fancy to toy with someone's soul."

"Who's Master?"

The began towards the door, his hands in his pockets. Shrugging casually, the door swung open on his command, "Whoever's poor soul I encounter first. Personally, I have a bone to pick with my own mother --- I hear she is still living down on Main Street."

"Why your mother Master?"

"Must you question everything?" Noah began to descend the stairs, taking one last sickening glance to the two hugging brother and turned to exit through the back door.

"Yes Master, this is my duty to the servant of the Fallen Angel."

"Then hush yourself for a moment's time. You will find out soon enough, that witch cannot hide her spurious nature for much longer."

"Yes, Master Noah."

* * *

_Well, that ended on a positive note! Sorry for the crude ending to the chapter. _

What'll happen to Noah's mother? What sick fancies does he have in store? . . . and how can Ryou help in this damnation? And why . . . why is the darkness ever-nearing? Is there light beyond what is dark?

There's the grays in between and Seto will have to find this thin line and grasp it before Noah pulls them both into oblivion . . . along with some casualties.

Okay, so now I up the reviews. I am sorry.

7 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!

Your choice! And please don't make me abandon this right at the rising action. (Oi, too much English Honors. X.X)

Now show me how easy it is to put one letter in a review!

Thank you.


	7. Regain

MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS!! I've decided to trash the reviewer seven strike deal (pathetic when you come up with a name for it) So I am in a holly-jolly mood and had some spare time on my hands (not).

So here it is! The next chapter!

* * *

****

In the Company of Wealth  
Chapter 7 _--- Regain_

Chapter 7 

Yugi opened the cabinet door searching for something to eat. His grandfather had gone out and his mother was at the store buying groceries. There was nothing in the kitchen. _Nothing_.

The youth moaned and hung on the cabinet door limply for a moment, "Food. Must have food." Slowly, he overdramatically closed the cabinet door and shuffled to the refrigerator to be greeted by an empty milk carton and nothing more. Not even a single crumb. How cruel. This time, he whimpered.

The Spirit hovered over him, an amused smirk on his face. _Aibou, can't you wait for another hour until your Mother gets home?_

Yugi whined, "But Yami, I haven't eaten all day!"

Yami just shook his head as a knock came from the door. Spinning around quickly, he watched his light spring off to the front door in hopes for a savior with food. (a.k.a. his mother.) There was a sudden shiver down the spirit's spine, an uncertain, foreboding feeling. Something didn't seem quite right. He shimmered away into nothingness within a moment.

Yugi answered the door with a grin and looked to his guest. His face fell juristically. A man around the age of thirty stood in the doorway with ear length brown hair and glasses. He fashioned casually a brown trench coat and a fedora.

The man tipped his hat with a grin, "Yugi Motou?"

Yugi nodded shyly. _Y-Yami . . ._

_Right here Aibou._ Yami replied, and melted into view beside his other, protective hands clasp around his partner's shoulders.

"Ah, Mr. Motou, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much. May I come in dear lad?" He asked cheerfully as Yugi nodded and let the man in politely. "Wonderful place you have here --- your grandfather owns this game shop, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Gorgeous!" The man laughed and invited himself into the kitchen. Yugi followed in befuddlement. This man was making himself right at home --- and Yugi didn't even _know_ him! After a moment of inspection, the man turned, "I have a proposition for you, Yugi." His voice crackled a little, an old reminder of someone the pair used to know.

"A proposition?" Yugi asked blankly.

"Yes, well you see . . ." He thought for a moment, "My son has gotten into a bit of a jam and I need your help to get him out --- him and another fine fellow."

"Excuse me please sir, but who may I ask?"

The man grinned again, rocking back and forth on his heels. He seemed like a very cheeky and cheery fellow. Not a phony by any means. "I am very proud of him I daresay. His name is Seto Kaiba ---" Yugi and Yami both almost keeled over "---and also a chap named Noah Kaiba. Wonderful fellows, don't you think?"

Yugi stood for a moment, the name had brought back unwanted memories --- and this guy had just said his name as if nothing had ever happened to the ill-fated CEO. The short teen jutted a finger to the door, tears wielding in his eyes. "Please sir, will you leave? I don't want to discuss that at the moment. You think it's funny to joke about the loss of a dear ---"

"Lost? My dear boy, he is not _lost_ by any means! He is _found_." The tall, simple man patted his heart, "He has found more now than he ever had in his life. He has found his worth. Now tell me this is not something to celebrate!"

Yugi closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He began to retreat to his room laboriously, and tried to muster up the energy to stutter his request again. "O-Out please sir. D-Don't kid about ---"

"Please believe me Yugi," the man caught fast to the small youth's shoulders. The spirit watched cautiously, another move like that and he would take over the situation. Yugi's eyes widened as he stared into the warm ice blue eyes. They seemed so . . . familiar. "Believe me. Miracles can happen! They have before and they can now. My boy has found himself and I want to cry for joy, not sadness Yugi. Now he needs your help . . . for someone tries to take them both to hell. My boy and Noah both."

"Y-You're Seto's father?" Yugi's eyes widened in incredulity and terror, "I thought you were ---"

"I am, dear boy. I am!" He straightened himself and slid the trench coat from his shoulders. Pearly white wings hid underneath, feathers matted and muffled from the confinement, but glimmering in sheer beauty, speaking of miracles as the rays of light cast a familiar glow onto their warm, shining surfaces. "I am an Angel dear Yugi, do you now believe?"

Utter astonishment. " . . . Yes."

"Thank you," the man wiped the tears from the youth's eyes freely, "now can you please assist me?"

"With what Mr. ---"

"Shaun, my name is Shaun, and I need your help with saving my dear boys, and thus saving all the poor souls which would be destroyed in their wake." He glanced to the spirit behind and nodded to him. "Both of you."

The spirit blinked in surprise. The man could see him? "You can _see_ me?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I? As you I am a spirit too, yet also solid. Remarkable, isn't it?" He winked. "But at the moment, a plan is in order. My wife is suppose to be getting the other two . . . she probably did the dramatics. She is always soft."

* * *

Darkness. The dreary darkness which surrounded the middle-aged woman was unbearable. They spoke to her, they hissed into her ear frightening things she never wanted to recall. And yet there was a startling, eerie silence which held itself firm within her apartment. A mute sound which lasted for all eternity. Where was the light? Where was the laughter? Where was that beautiful boy? 

Mrs. Kaiba, a lonely widow living in a one-room apartment on the west side of Domino, knelt silently near her bed. Not a sound was made. A gleaming death-written knife clasped shakily in her pale hands.

A lonely picture stood secluded from the rest of her earthly possessions. It was one of the few things the woman enjoyed, one of the few items which could still tell her stories of times with laughter and beautiful faces. Where did it go? Where did her wonderful life go?

She didn't blame the drunk driver. She didn't blame the car's dull brakes. She didn't even blame her late husband for tampering with his mind, learning him not to laugh and smile. Somehow though, somehow that broken smile had always shone through, and this was one of the few times it was caught within a timeless, ageless picture.

Mrs. Kaiba blamed herself for not arriving on time to pick him up from school. Just five minutes, if she could have left five minutes earlier she could have picked him up and prevented that terrible accident. If only she could have realized her son had more importance than her job, more important than her own life. And now she couldn't even prove that.

The darkness's tendrils curled lovingly around the figure behind the woman, the man who stared down in contempt. He loathed her. He loathed her with a passion. She was the reason he was dead --- she was the reason everything had happened. She didn't see him, and this made her loneness all the more pleasant. The poor pitiful fool. It was all her fault. His hands reached out when suddenly they stopped as she spoke.

"P-Please forgive me Noah. I can't live for you anymore. I can't go on knowing that this is all my fault." The knife inched closer, "My fault." She was talking to the picture of her long forgotten wonderful son, not the vile monster behind her. "I-I want you to know, honey, that I love you and I want you to know that I'll do anything for you. Anything." Her sobs became pitiful cries as the hands fell from behind her and rested beside him. He listened. "Please Noah, please forgive me." The knife inched closer to her neck blissfully, to end the poor woman's suffering. "If I could change that, I would. But I can't and I've lived with your death long enough --- I --- I won't let you suffer alone anymore my wonderful, wonderful Angel." The knife sailed without second thought towards her throat as arms wrapped around her and pulled her from herself. The knife dropped like it was poison from the woman's grasp.

She fell back as the arms vanished and loneliness seeped into the room once more. A solitary feather drifted into her lap. Black, melded with the essence of a wonderful white.

* * *

Ryou breathed the cold, moist air raggedly. The temperature had suddenly dropped from cold to freezing, and his yami cursing in the back of his mind wasn't much help either. Wrapping his coat around him tighter, he watched his own breath freeze before him and waited for Yugi to drag himself and his yami from the warm insides of the game shop. 

"Yugi!" Ryou pleaded impatiently, the wonderful woman beside him, "Hurry ---" the game shop door burst open as Yugi skidded out, the man behind pushing the whole way. Yugi slewed on the frozen concrete and slammed smack into the stop sign at the corner. Bakura fell over laughing. "---Up . . ." Ryou blinked.

Shaun stood Yugi on his feet and brushed him off, then apologized dearly. "Sorry about that Yugi ---" He suddenly stood straight. "Something just happened."

Ryou paled, "What?"

The woman, Celene, nodded, "Something happened to Seto."

"Something . . . happened?" Yugi also paled.

Shaun smiled again, "He and Mokuba are reunited."

(Kinda behind time, ain't it?)

* * *

"M-Master?" The demon asked, glancing back to the open apartment door. 

"Leave me be," Noah growled, and made his way down the steps. That annoying demon followed him along until he turned, eyes narrow. "I said: Leave. Me. Be."

"Yes sir."

Noah turned again and disappeared down the spiraling stairs, the pitiful wails of his mother still ringing clearly in his ears. She still loved him . . . even after these years. She would still do anything for him, the woman would still sacrifice her life for him. Why? It had been close to ten years if not more. Why hadn't she moved on?

Why was he such a fool not to notice from the beginning? . . . Not to notice the longing in her eyes and the guilt every other time he had visited her after his death. Why hadn't he noticed? Why?!

Noah raced out of the complex and down the street until he reached the park she and he used to always come to and sat at the bench she had always sat on and smiled on. His initials were still carved upon the bench, he could feel the indention of them as his nimble fingers ran across the carved wood.

"Mother . . ."

He remembered what his mother had said that day. He remembered it very well. There was no power greater than God. God was love, and love was eternal. Nothing could sever the fetters of such a powerful bind. Not even hate.

At least, not in his beating heart.

"F-Forgive me," the man sobbed, "I never wanted to hurt you." He could remember her wonderful smile. Her happy, wonderfully warm touch. "It was my fault. I stepped before the car because I had dropped a penny on heads. It was good luck, or so you said." The grains beneath his fingers pricked and scraped them. "I wish that I could have given that luck to you with the best of desires in mind . . . I wish I could have been there for you. I wish you could have seen me grow up. Mom . . ." His throat grew tight. "Mother."

And the grief broke with the fetters of blackness. The demon's hold shattered.

Noah Kaiba had regained his soul.

* * *

_Shall I, or shouldn't I continue? _

Your choice.

FWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE!! (passes out from anticipation)


	8. Apparition

Scusi_. I haven't been updating like I usually should! Gah, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone thought I was dead! Anyway, I have returned for the time being. and hopefully I can reunite with my former schedule of updating on a regular basis. _

. . . I highly doubt it . . .

Thank you everyone for your generous reviews! And I will see this story to the end, once it reaches that destination.

* * *

In the Company of Wealth  
_Chapter 8 _**- **Apparition

* * *

The demon perched on top of the ceiling fan, its demonic eyes resting on the brothers talking. He could feel the pulsating light within the possessed blonde. There had to be a way to stop the light. If they took control of the CEO, they could take the holographic generators and summon every lesser demon who did not have the strength to will themselves to this realm of reality.

But now there was that Malsworth to deal with . . . and Noah as well. They would both pose as a threat. A sickening threat. He had to tell his Master, they had to further their plans --- and fast.

* * *

**': Kaiba Mansion :'**

_Get out of my damn head ya damn poltergeist!_

Seto winced at those words as he entered his luxurious garage. It was bad enough to be in the mutt's body, but also having him screaming into his ears is hardly a welcoming migraine.

Mokuba followed on his brother's heels, still drying the tears which stained Joey's jacket. He hoped Joey wouldn't mind. "Hey, Seto?"

"Hmmm?" Came the rather strained reply. Needless to say, he had been trying to rid his words of that Manhattan touch without avail. Why did it have to be a Manhattan drawl of all things imaginable? French he could deal with ---- even English or Spanish. But Manhattan? That was like another world's drawl.

"What are you planning on doing?" Mokuba asked as he watched his brother slip Joey's irking green jacket from his shoulders and slip on a black trench coat. Meh, it was a bit better fit with the stone cold gaze. But still. "And if your going to change, do it the whole way."

Seto smirked back to his sibling and ran his hands through the blond disshelved hair. "No time. I want to deal with dis trouble as quickly as I can. Then I'll worry about my own trouble." He winced at the accent as his brother laughed. "Oh hush up. I'm doin' the best I very well damn can!"

_Please get your grubby paws out of my body whoever ya are! I mean it! This is a one-roomed apartment! _

Not anymore mutt, Seto finally responded and unlocked the doors to his BMW Roadster --- assured only for times such as these when he needed some speed.

There was a blunt pause in his mind, and then a slight shiver in Joey's essence. _K-Kaiba?_ He appeared transparently beside his body, gazing horrifically to the inhabitant. _Is that you? _

"Who else would it be?" Seto asked aloud and strapped himself in. Mokuba raised an eyebrow from the question when Seto shook his head._ Just shut up and I'll be out of your way in time. Praying it will be sooner._

_B-But . . . Kaiba --- I thought --- weren't you ---_

"Don't. Say. Dead." Seto hissed and cranked the car up. It rumbled softly as he glanced over to his brother, reached over the raven hair, and grasped the unbuckled seatbelt. He yanked it over Mokuba and clicked it quickly, making sure it was tight. Mokuba looked at him quizzically. Seto looked back and shifted the gear into reverse. "I'm your brother. It's what I do. We don't want you dead too, do we?"

Mokuba paled juristically and clawed the seat stiffly. "N-No Seto."

"Thought not," Seto grinned and pressed down on the pedal, shooting into reverse and spinning to the proper direction. Then he pressed the stick shift into gear and felt his seatbelt to make sure it was tight. It was.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Making sure _I _won't fly out of the window. I doubt the mutt would like that." Then he shoved his foot down onto the pedal and vroomed from the estate quickly, typing in the address of James Burgundy Malsworth on the pathfinder. It showed him the roads to take the quickest and he took them. The BMW entered the roaring city streets quickly.

Mokuba glanced around at the scenery, Joey transparently leaning through the two seats from the back. "Seto, something's wrong."

_There's no other cars! _Joey exclaimed and shot his head through the roof to get a better view. _Not a car or guy in sight!_ He sat back down and glanced to Kaiba. _Hey Seto--- _

What? Kaiba growled from the use of his first name by a mutt. _I know that there aren't any people on the streets! I'm not blind you know. _

Gah! You don't have to snap about it. Jeez, I know you're scared just as much as me. Joey pried, leaning through the gap in the two seats.

Seto snorted at the comment and clasped the steering wheel tighter. He was scared --- no, he was frightened beyond recognition. Why did his brother have to get into this? Where could his brother be safe at? Surely not the mansion and with them, it seemed an unlikely haven. Glancing down to the pathfinder again as he drove, out of the corner of his eyes he found Mokuba stiffen and looked up himself. "Shit!"

The car swerved, tires screeching, and slid sideways into the sidewalk where it promptly stopped after knocking into a streetlamp and a mailbox. Swearing loudly and rudely, Seto unbuckled his belt and turned back to Joey. "I swear! Keep an eye out on Mokuba."

_But what can I ---_

Seto narrowed his eyes as they began to glow a silken blue. Mokuba gasped and groped to the dashboard. A blast of force sent Joey smashing into the cushioned back seat, glowing blue himself. The CEO's eyes dulled and finally returned to the cold blue, himself winded from the small burst. "Now you can't make any damn excuses!" He snapped and kicked the door open to glare at the man in the center of the street, slamming the door behind him.

Joey gulped and pried himself from the impression in the seat. "Ow . . ."

Mokuba dropped his jaw. "J-Joey . . ."

The blonde stared to Mokuba and then to himself. He was glowing blue! --- and making impressions in the seat as he sat. "I didn't know Kaiba could do this . . ." He climbed through the gap in the seat to the front and sat Indian-style in the driver's seat, slightly shaken. His sweaty hand tugged on Mokuba's shoulder and pulled him back into his seat. "Stay still and close."

"Okay," Mokuba agreed and scooted over the middle compartment and into Joey's lap unrepentantly. He also became immersed into the glowing blue. "What --- or who is that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a guy with wings. But who do we know that had greenish hair?"

The youth paused, eyes widen. "N-N---"

"Who are you?" Seto snapped rabidly to the teen not much older than him, who stared at him with ice eyes. "Why in the hell are ya standin' in the middle of the road?" He growled when the young man tilted his head and grinned. The eyes flashed a deep, ink aqua --- the color of the pure Caribbean Sea. Seto lowered his shoulders. "What do ya want?"

The young man seemed rather distant for a few moments. Distant, bull. He was enjoying the silence of what was around. The utter silence of being alone. Then he spoke, smoothly and softly, "I want to apologize."

"For what? Have we ---"

Seto spun around to the car again when the door was kicked open by Mokuba, and the raven-haired youth scrambled from the car, Joey grappling at his ankles and legs, pleading him to stay inside.

The youth kicked Joey square in the nose and scrambled to his brother, "Noah."

"Noah? What?" Seto glanced back to the winged man and thought for a long, blank moment. Then his jaw tightened. "You . . . I thought you ---"

"I want to say that I am sorry, even though you should be saying it too. I want to help you. The demons are about to storm into Veracity Inc. within the hour and implement their plans. We don't have time for anything more than a sorry, brother." Noah's voice was crackling, his elegant speckled wings twitching with nervousness. "May I help?"

Mokuba clasped hands with his brother and looked up. Seto's eyes were hid under shaggy blonde locks, but the youth could see the muscles in his jaw pulsing, throbbing. They always did that when he thought. "Seto . . ."

Seto took a deep, deserved breath and lifted his head to the other man. "If you can fit your wings into my car you can."

The speckled wings dispersed. "Thank you."

"And Noah."

"Yes, Seto?"

"I am sorry for saying those malicious words to you. If anyone should deserve it, its me. I let my own family down when I took that choice." He tightened his grip on Mokuba's hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Noah advanced towards the car and stopped beside Seto, smiling. "Of course."

Joey tilted his head and retracted back into the car. Was this really Seto? It didn't seem so. This wasn't the cold, heartless CEO he knew --- the arrogant, egotistical, rich jackass he knew. Something seemed different --- and it was the fact that Seto was in his body. It was more upon the basis of heart. Had he grown one? Or did he see the light to unlock his own heart?

Either way, it was peculiar yet welcoming, even as Seto shoved him roughly into the back seat with his shoe.

* * *

Ah, paradigm shifts are in the air! Please review! It is very helpful to know if my story is appreciated or not.

(Pst, the rumor is, 4 reviews or I won't continue!)


	9. Challenge

Okay, I admit that I'm a slacker. No worries there, right? Well, this is as slack as it comes. So ashamed that I didn't post this sooner! Ah well, what can you do, right? Forgot. Simply and utterly forgot (while reading HP . . . ehehehehe.)

But here it is! The next installment!

And if anyone can recognize the unimaginative title from another anime, I'll give you a cookie. :P

* * *

In the Company of Wealth  
_Chapter 9 --- To Challenge the Sun_

Yugi, pacing from nervousness, drove circles around Ryou who calmly stood in front of the Kaiba mansion, arms crossed and eyes closed. A sole finger tapped on his arm. Celene and Shaun had raced into the mansion a few minutes ago, but Bakura could already tell Ryou that there wasn't a soul in the household. When both parents emerged from the front door downhearted and sulky, Ryou knew that his yami's assumption had been correct. Yugi halted his steady track around Ryou and worriedly glanced to the grown-ups.

Shaun exited the gates with a heavy sigh, then he smiled brightly. "Well, at least we know that they aren't here!"

"Oh Shaun," Celene breathed, "stop your charade. This isn't something to smile about. Where could they be?"

Yugi shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno. Maybe, Mrs. Celene, they are on their way to . . . no." He frowned. "I really don't know, and neither does Yami. Seto wouldn't have taken Mokuba into harms way."

"He would have if Seto knew that Mokuba would be in danger anywhere he went," Shaun corrected. "If he's like what I think he's like, he'll protect Mokuba until he truly does die, and that would be a fight I care to attend."

Celene sighed, "But where? Where did they go?"

A long pause followed, until they noticed that Ryou had been abnormally quiet, or normal quiet when he shouldn't have been. Either way, he would have put his two cents in unless he wasn't listen, or he wasn't there. Yugi blinked, "Ryou?"

There was another moment, and then Bakura lifted his head, the Ring glowing dully as an arrow pointed west, down the asphalt road towards the heart of Domino. His dark eyes flashed to the parents. "I might know exactly where our little crusaders are. And naughty are they, acting as if they would challenge the sun."

* * *

The first demon came, on leather wings and mangled haunches, clawing its way through the highest ventilation system of Veracity Inc. Its jaws with set rows full of sharp teeth snapped greedily as it tore down the pipe, dagger-like claws puncturing and scraping the metal. It created horrid sounds, like nails down a chalk board. Then with its long tail, it closed the shaft up again and continued with hungry eyes.

The first of many to come.

Inching. Closer and closer it drew to its target, quietly, as if on the wind itself. Hideous, like the nightmare in a child's dream. Blood coursed through its mind. The warm silken taste and feel of blood. The crimson wine.

Then it reached the first hallway, and it watched through barred vision. A lady clipped by briskly on high stilettos, slender and health. The demon's tongue oozed from its mouth and hung, droplets of saliva catching on the vent in long strings, dripping onto the white tile. The woman halted at a desk, and turned to watch the clear spittle syrup to the ground. On impulse, she looked up.

And the demon pounced. It claimed its first human victim.

The spiteful continuation to a war between light and darkness, started over a millennia ago.

* * *

Mokuba snuggled into the seat, arms wrapped around him as he watched his brother steer, jaws clenched and throbbing. Seto was thinking. Of what, Mokuba could only guess. The youth sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Seto?"

"Hmm?" came the distant reply. The elder's mind was far, far away.

"What was Mom like? I . . . can't remember her."

Seto's eyes focused, he glanced over to his little brother, then into the rear-view mirror to Noah and Joey. "She was pretty," he mumbled. Telling his brother that he had forgotten about him up there would have been utterly stupid. To say that he was consumed within her warm smile would have been selfish. Mokuba wouldn't know her warm smile, even if he had seen it. "She's . . . nice."

Mokuba frowned. "Before Noah rescued me from my dream, I remember watching you in blank whiteness. I called to you, but you didn't see me. There was a woman dressed in white with the prettiest smile I've ever seen. You seemed entranced to her." He looked Seto into the eyes, even if Seto's eyes were on the road. "Was that her?"

Seto's eyes glanced over to his brother for a moment, then back to the road. A curt "yes" was the reply.

"Did you forget about me then?"

Seto breathed in deeply. He wanted to tell Mokuba the truth, but that would have hurt more than a lie, and in front of Noah and Joey was preposterous. "Mokuba, lets talk about this later ---"

"There might not be a later!" Mokuba lowered his gaze. "This time, you might be gone forever." Tears came to his eyes. "I don't want you gone forever."

_Forever_. Seto thought back. "I'll still be here ---"

"Don't lie!" Mokuba shot back. "Please don't lie to me again! You promised me you'd be home that night, remember? You promised me! But you never returned . . ." He gulped back tears. "I want to know if you forgot about me then. Did you?"

Seto didn't answer. The car stopped at a stoplight, even when there were no other cars around.

"Did you!"

Joey suddenly gripped Mokuba's shoulder tightly. "Now now ---"

The youth wrenched free. "I want to know! Did you forget about me!"

"Mokuba," Joey pleaded, but Mokuba ignored.

"DID YOU!"

Seto's temples throbbed. He clenched the steering wheel as the car coasted to a stop.

"DID YOU SETO!"

"YES!" Seto shouted back. "I DID! I couldn't help myself! She was in my dreams -- she plagued them every night for as long as I could remember! She's our mother Mokuba! She was my best friend!" He leaned against the steering wheel. It was a while before he spoke again, almost hysterical, but cooler than he was. "I . . . I didn't mean to forget you. Never would I if she wasn't there. Mokuba, you're my life. You are the only person I live for. Why I forgot you, I don't know, but forgive me. Please forgive me for everything. I have been the worst brother, I know that. I've let you down more times than I care to remember and yet you still believe in me. The one important person in my life I let down. I don't want to again . . ."

Noah and Joey lowered their awkward gazes and shifted quietly. Mokuba stared to his brother, then climbed onto his seat and hugged Seto tightly. "I forgive you."

The elder's gaze snapped up to his brother in shock, but then it grew into a small smile. One Seto hadn't worn in years, not in front of company anyway. "Thank you."

Then, to both brother's surprise, Seto's chest began to glow white. He snapped his gaze down. White? Glowing? "What's happening? Noah!" His eyes darted to the aqua-haired teen who leaned over his seat. "What is it?"

Noah squinted to Seto's chest. It was like a small star shining directly in front of his chest. It was so bright, everything the light touched, it bleached white, yet it didn't hurt their eyes. Noah reached a hand down to the light, and it flickered as his fingers passed through it. He smiled and pulled his hand from the light, a trail of white drifting from his fingers like steam. "Seto?"

"You know what it is?"

"Yes, I do. Everyone has one. I guess yours just decided to rear its ugly --- well, beautiful --- head."

"That doesn't help me any."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, you're speaking in riddles."

"Am I?" Noah grinned. "I doubt it. You see, when a spirit inhabits a body, they actually inhabit everything but their soul within the body, because a body can only have one soul at a time --- thus the Pharaoh in the Millennium Puzzle and the Thief in the Ring."

Mokuba blinked in surprise. "So that's . . . your soul, Seto?"

Seto breathed out deeply, and it flickered. He cupped it into his hands to shut out the light. "Forget about it---"

Mokuba wrenched Seto's hands from his chest and stared at the star. It was beautiful. "But why isn't Joey's soul out? Why is yours?"

Seto turned to Noah, who shrugged and sat back into his seat. "I have no idea."

"Do you think God had something to do with it? Could it be a weapon of some sort?" Mokuba asked. "Or a sign?"

His brother gazed towards the light, far brighter than any star, far beautiful than any smile. "Mokuba, I'll believe in anything right about now." And he slowly wrapped his fingers around the shining star. _Because he brought me back to you. _

Seto gasped suddenly as the star streamed across his hand like a glove, wrapping up his arm like a vine then vanished. In its place was a pure silver wire which wrapped around his hand and arm just as the light had done. On his hand's face was the carved sign of a cross, and on his palm was a beautiful sapphire gem --- the color of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's scales. It shimmered in nonexistent light magically. For a long moment, he admired it, then found that Joey's green jacket, to the elbow, had been ripped to shreds. (Joey himself pouted about his beautiful green jacket for a moment before Seto gave him a quick glare which wiped away any existing tears.)

"Let's . . . keep going," Seto finally said and with his gloved hand he set the car into gear again (stick-shifts are tricky), and found that he didn't even notice the glove was there.

Soon the once famed Kaiba Corporation building stood before them, now renamed Veracity Inc.. Firstly, Seto noticed the employee parking which had been reserved for employees only (thus the name) was now overflowing with trailers of all types and limos of all colors of the rainbow. There wasn't a regular car in sight for miles. Then did he notice the change in color to the building. It was a cherry red now rather than the pristine dark blue that Seto had loved. Large, bulky letters covered the front side of his beautiful building.

The BMW roadster coasted to a stop at the front automatic doors. Seto flipped a switch on the dashboard and the leather roof raised and folded back to give them a clear view of the building.

"Well, at least it can't be mistaken now!" Joey said lightly. Noah elbowed him in the ribs and glared. "What? A new coat 'a paint and it'll be as good as new!"

Seto stared at his once beautiful building. "I . . . am . . . mortified." Mokuba could only nod in shocking terror.

Behind, someone called for Joey and both Seto and the mutt turned to find Yugi racing up to the car. He stopped by Seto, who he had mistaken to be Joey, partly because he was in Joey's body, and leaned against the car window, panting heavily. "Joey . . . Mokuba . . . Their --- I --- Seto ---" Ryou came up and fell against the car door, clasping onto the inside handle to stay afoot. "Their --- we --- parents!" Yugi finished.

Seto blinked. "_What_?"

"Seto's parents are back from the dead!" Ryou finally stuttered, paling as if he was just about to faint, swayed backwards and suddenly went rigid. The hairs on his head raised slightly and Bakura opened his eyes instead, trying to calm the body's breath. "Stupid . . . mortal . . ." he gasped in-between deep breaths.

Mokuba crawled over Seto to stare closely at Yugi, "What did you say? My parents are back . . . from the dead?" Surprise covered his face, a hopeful surprise as two other figures rose from the road. The boy clasped onto his brother's jacket and stiffened. Those portraits in the dining room --- the countless pictures hidden away in the attic of a beautiful white wedding, of a wonderful honeymoon in Hawaii. Of the day at the hospital where Seto was born. Then of when Mokuba was born. Of picnics and parties in the rain. Of smiling faces and beautiful places.

That smile. Those welcoming eyes.

Mokuba stumbled to unlock the door, ultimately pushing Yugi away when he opened it, and hopped out. His hands were shaking. Cold chill bumps ran up his spine. And when the beautiful woman bent down and spread her arms wide, tears came to the young one's eyes as he shot forth and embraced his mother tightly, who hugged back with equal longing.

"Momma --- Mom!" He couldn't make up his mind on what to call her. "Mommy!" Snuggling in his head within her long brown tresses, he cried. Then the other person cleared his throat and Mokuba shot his head up. "Dad!" Like a squirrel jumping trees, he jumped from his Mom to his Dad, who lifted him with strong arms and swirled him around. "I've missed you both so much!"

Shaun smiled widely with Mokuba still in his arms. "We've missed you too, right Seto?" He winked at his older son who turned away and lowered his head.

Yugi, who had regained some of his breath, turned to Joey's body and inched closer to take another look through the shaggy blonde mane. "Joey?" Joey's head just dipped lower to his chest. He was about to ask again when 'Joey' interrupted.

"I'm not Joey." Cold. Detatched. Definitely not Joey. But the accent kinda sounded like him! "Joey would be in the backseat of the car Yugi. The one glowing blue."

Yugi didn't have to look to the backseat, for Yami confirmed that Joey was there --- or his soul at least. For a moment he thought, then the tri-colored hair youth blinked and spied ice blue eyes glaring through the blonde locks to him. It almost took his breath away. "S-Seto."

"Yes? What do you ---"

"SETO!" Yugi cried and hurtled over the door to hug the befuddled older teen as if he was a friend or something. "I'm so glad you're safe! Yami and I were so worried! We thought --- you were --- but you're not and --- I'm so glad you're safe!"

Seto grunted. "Why are you hugging me?"

Sheepishly, Yugi released Seto from the hug and cleared his throat, as if not sure what to say. "Because Seto . . . you're my friend. Always were and always will be."

Snorting Seto brushed a few locks of blonde hair out of his face and looked away. Yugi frowned slightly and began away when Seto turned back, gripping the clutch tightly. "Yugi," the youth turned back at the call of his name, "thank you. I would . . . like that."

Yugi beamed a smile. "And Yami says you're just a suck-up." He winced slightly from a screech that only he could hear. "He's also muttering about a dueling partner and a few Egyptian curses I'm sure you wouldn't be interested about."

For a moment Seto sat and stared, then stood from his car and straightened his jacket. Walking over to Yugi, he grabbed his shirt tightly and lifted him from the ground. Behind, Joey growled and attempted to lunge when Noah caught him. The result: both ended on top of Bakura on the cold, hard asphalt. Seto glared down to the smaller teen icily when Yami looked up to him. The brunette frowned. "I'm dead and all you're worried about is a dueling partner!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm also quite dead." Yami retorted with a smirk as Seto let go of his collar. "I would have left you on the side of the road." Even Joey growled at this statement, Mokuba and his parents frowned. The two adversaries just glared. "That is, before I knew how much you mean to so many people." He bowed soberly. "Forgive me for thinking such a vile thing."

Seto, baffled at the spirit's apology, snorted. "Get up. A Pharaoh doesn't bow to his adversary."

"No," Yami agreed, still in a bow. "He bows to a rival that even he has missed." Then he stood straight.

Seto sighed heavily and gazed over to his brother before walking towards him and setting a hand on his head, stooping to his level. "Stay sharp and never let anything get you down, understand?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "What do you mean Seto? Aren't we coming with you?"

Subtly, Seto sadly grinned. "I'd rather you not." For some odd reason it became harder to swallow, and his eyes grew wet. "Just remember that I'm here and here," he touched Mokuba's chest and forehead, "and nothing can take me away from you. Understand?"

The youth rung his hands. "But Seto! I don't want you to go! We can come with you---"

"This is my problem. No one else's. Not even yours."

"B-But S-Seto! We're a team!" he embraced his big brother tightly. "A team!"

Seto hugged Mokuba and kissed him on the cheek. "Together and apart." Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled his spirit from Joey's body and stepped away to only catch a glimpse of Mokuba crying into Joey's shoulder. Shaun gently patted Mokuba's head, but he just shoved his own father away and raced off, away from the building. Joey and Yami took off after him. He couldn't pick more protective people to bestow his brother upon.

As a spirit again, Seto didn't need the laws of gravity anymore, but he used them anyway to help himself realize that there were objectives weighing on his shoulders, people depending on him. Alive or not. He had always hated reality with a passion, consuming himself within something technological like computers or holographic disks. But no matter how far-out this seemed, it was the most real thing he had ever felt, or witnessed in his life --- even if he was dead.

* * *

Tada! Sappiness all around peoples! What horrors will Seto find inthe horrific retro building? And what's with Bakura? Crusaders to challenge the sun? Nonsense . . .

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

And _please_ review! I cannot stress that enough!


	10. Swordsworn

Alrighty, here we go again. Hmm, haven't posted in a good many moons, but hopefully this isn't with disappointments. Took down the last old chapter of this and replaced it. I don't know what I was on while I wrote it, but well, you'll find that this is _much_ better. : D

So, please enjoy!

(P.S. - Thank you, lovely reviewers for holding on in there, it's done and all I need to do is post it! So stay tuned, 'cause it's comin' at you fast!)

* * *

**In the Company of Wealth  
**_**Chapter 10 ---** Swordsworn_

Bypassing the door, he took a last look back to find Mokuba fighting to race back to the building, a hand outstretched as if to grasp something. Seto only hoped that when this was over, he could reach his hand out to that empty grasp and fill the void that separated them now.

Inside the main hall, it was exactly how he remembered it. Great marble flooring which cost more then most of the high-tech things in the building, and a staircase that lead two stories up to a glass elevator inside. Flowers and plants of all types still drooped from planters suspended on the walls. Stepping up the velvet-covered stairs, he reached the top and turned to gaze down. Usually there would be a receptionist at the front desk beside the door, and usually that receptionist would welcome him with a perfect smile each morning. What was her name? Darling --- Mallory Tina Darling. Maybe he needed a girlfriend after this was through.

First, he needed a life.

Turning back towards the glass elevator, he remembered when Mokuba cheerfully related it one day, when they had first arrived with Gozuburo at Kaiba Corporation, that the glass elevator looked like that one in Willy Wonka. Now that Seto thought about it, it kinda did, with the gold chrome on its crown and thousands of buttons to take you anywhere in the building. Just for old time sake, he stepped inside and ran his transparent fingers along the buttons. Then growled and clenched his fists.

It was useless to touch anything. Everything was intangible to him anyway! Still, with the gloved hand, he pushed his office button, and his fingers contacted the cold plastic, sending static shivering up his spine. He touched it --- felt it. The elevator dinged and closed its doors, slowly starting its steady travel to the top level. Stretching his hand, he wondered if the glove had anything to do with it, and tested it on the handle to hold onto, as he usually did when the elevator jolted to a halt. Otherwise, he would stumble out the door instead of his regal step. His hand contacted the cold metal as the elevator jolted to a stop.

The doors opened with a ding directly to his office.

Seto narrowed his eyes, a coldness touching his shoulders with the gentle hiss of another ethereal being wafting across the evil-filled room.

Every inch of his old office was torn, almost indescribably so. Maybe this wasn't his office after all? No, the broken picture frame on the floor held a picture of Mokuba. Of course this was his office, his haven from long ago. The office that he first acquired the Kaiba name in, sending his deceased father plummeting to his doom on this very floor, in this very room. What scared Seto weren't the shadow of torn memories floating upon the destruction, but the fact that his desk had been replaced by the long, rectangle mahogany table of Gozaburo himself, the old worn leather chair of his Stepfather sitting opposite of him, in front of a broken window. _The broken window he shattered to fall to his doom . . ._

The leather back of the old leather chair faced him, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Hello there, Seto."

Seto, in turn, greeted with displeasure. "Hello Malsworth, having a good day?" He tried to stretch a smile on his lips, but his evident scowl couldn't be covered. He clenched and unclenched his fists off and on as the demonic man swayed back and forth in his chair.

First, it was the building. Then it was the interior. And now his chair. Everything that even said the name 'Seto Kaiba' had been erased from time, history, and his name plaque. How delightful.

"So, do you like what I've done to the place?" Malsworth asked, reaching for a cigar in the desk. "A lot happier, wouldn't you say?"

"Personally, blue was better."

"Oh?" The man grinned and lit his stogie. "See, we learn something new about each other everyday. Like, so say, how you got that _glorious_ bracelet of yours! Wouldn't you like that story? Surely you'd known about it for your whole life," his glare darkened, "seeing that all last life you searched for the power to conjure it."

Seto traveled his gaze down to the sparkling silver bracelet. Now that he mentioned it, it did bug him to find that he really wasn't that surprised to have an arm-length bracelet choking his right hand. How, in fact, had he conjured the stupid thing? "This isn't story time," he replied, putting his thoughts aside. "You know what I'm here for."

"Oh, in time, in time. I think we have a little while for storytelling, don't you think?"

"If you think," Seto said flatly, "for a moment that I will believe it, you're wasting your breath. I don't believe in magic."

Malsworth snorted. "How about miracles? Angels? God? Do you believe in that? I sure hope so, because you acquired that pretty piece of jewelry while fighting in the Crusades. And it only works if you _believe_." He grinned and chewed on his cigar.

A pulse ran through Seto's decorative arm, but he quickly hushed it with his other hand, rubbing quickly against the silver to quiet the gentle throb. For some reason, the bracelet drove him to listen, to hear every word as clear as crystal. It was almost mesmerizing.

"You see," Malsworth began, blowing a long puff of smoke into the air, "that bracelet found you out on the front lines while you were a valuable Crusader, fighting for a 'cause'. Though, as most would say, what cause would that be? No one knew, but it was religion then and you went for the pay, not for the heart. Not until, you met a man by the name of Jonathan. He, on the other hand, pushed full-heartedly into everything. You hated him, he despised you. A perfect relationship, I might add. And all went well until you, dear boy, was injured and both of you took shelter in a cave. But there the demons took the form of a Sphinx and trapped you and Jonathan inside.

"You were in a jam, against a Sphinx who talked in riddles. You couldn't answer --- no, wait --- you didn't _want_ to answer. It was futile, you said heatedly to your friend. So, Jonathan took the riddle for the both of you."

Seto knew what was coming, and he had a sinking feeling he knew who this 'Jonathan' was now. It disgusted him just to think of it. But then he thought about the story, and his eyes widened. "He didn't . . ."

"Oh yes. A friend who gabled his own life away to save your own." Malsworth grinned. "Such a cruel world, isn't it? He took a gamble with a Sphinx. Poor Jonathan couldn't answer the riddle." A dark smoke came from the cigar this time, the flame burning rapidly, lowly. The lights in the room began to fade as the elevator door dinged open again and a figure stepped out. "Oh, and poor Jonathan? He became our newest family member. You, on the other hand, got up enough balls to summon that dreadful bracelet and defeat everyone but me, and _him_."

Seto trailed his eyes to where Malsworth pointed, and pursed his lips together. _Stupid mutt._

Joey advanced slowly, shuffling on his tennis shoes. A dreadful grin spread across his face. A soft, darkly toned British accent slithered from his thin lips. "Seth. Come to our side." His hand moved, and underneath a black glove glistened with a gem on the palm as red as a Red-Eye Black Dragon's eyes. So he too, Seto realized without thinking, has one. Joey clenched his fists. "It is much simpler, friend."

"What drug are you on? I wouldn't be your friend even if you paid me." Seto shuffled back to the desk while Malsworth laughed. "Now get out of my face, mutt."

The red gem glowed; summoning a beautiful sword into Joey's gloved hand. It was laced with black and gold, a red gem glowing in the center of the hilt just as the other jewel glowed. The steel was sharp, a deathly glow lit upon it in the darkness. Joey raised the sword and pressed it against Seto's throat. His face was not even an inch from Seto's. "You will pay for my sufferings. You will pay, my friend, for all you've done. Sent me to rot with the damned. I was a Crusader as you, fighting for the light but you sentenced me to darkness. _Eternal_ _darkness_."

Seto stared at the mutt patiently, his jaw throbbing as he thought. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment, except use his head, which was what he was best at. Hopefully, this 'Jonathan' had the mind of the mutt like Seto hoped. "Are you done yet? Don't you understand that I don't know you? Now give the mutt back."

"No," the imposter breathed. "I will not."

"I'm sure his goody-goody friends won't like that," Seto warned as the elevator dinged again. He frowned. "Now who?"

A sword laced with purple and gold pressed against Joey's neck. A hand with a glove, the color of the same purple with a lighter violet as the gem. A tri-colored youth stood behind Joey, eyes dazed and distant. Eyes also of the possessed, but there wasn't darkness. Instead there was a crimson hue to the violet youth. "Don't touch him Jonathan," Yami warned softly, "he does not know."

"I know," Joey's possessor snarled. "This is the best time to kill him --- when he's down. So butt out, you stupid Pharaoh."

Yami spoke in a whisper, fighting the anger in his voice. "I cannot allow that. Death does no honor to the soul, Jonathan, and it does not make your worth soar."

Seto's eyes widened. Worth. The touch of steel met his deadening fingers, and a sword rested in his hands. Ice eyes met Joey's possessed bluish-brown. As quick as lightning, he willed the sword to come to Joey's neck alongside Yami's. "I have a brother waiting for me," he whispered, surprised at his own calmness, "so I'm not about to let him down."

Joey's eyes widened as his sword hesitated. Malsworth cocked his head and laughed. "Worth?" he snickered. "Worth is nothing before power! Jonathan, kill him! Master will be proud."

As if searching, the blonde's deadened eyes gazed into Seto's, and then his sword lowered. In turn, the swords against him lowered. Yami glanced to Seto and smirked. Joey turned to Malsworth, his hand tightening over his sword. "You told me he was heartless."

Malsworth blinked. "He is! Heartless to you---"

"He has a _brother_." Jonathan continued. "He has a life . . . and he knows the meaning of worth." His voice quivered. "You almost made me _kill_ him." The dead eyes sparked with life, the darkness lifting itself as the accent Seto actually welcomed, returned. "That is _not_ cool."

Malsworth shrugged. "Suit yourself. Master will condemn you."

"Not if I'm allowed to stay here," he was hopeful as Joey regained control. "I wish I could stay here." He closed his eyes. "I am tired of his darkness."

The man raised a bushy eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"_I _am," Seto growled. "I want to get back to Mokuba." Yami nodded in agreement. Jonathan looked away, ashamed, but Seto could tell that he had another ally now, and that actually made things better. Somehow, a solo act right now didn't sit very well, especially since he always liked doing things alone. It was just another change, he guessed, another puzzling transformation he had undergone in the brief moments of thought. "Mokuba needs me."

Malsworth summoned fire onto his hands that quickly morphed into a gleaming fire sword. "Then let's play."

* * *

**R & R !** Please! I might be slow, but I promise it's worth it for the last (flips through notes) _FOUR CHAPTERS!_ (or so . . .)


	11. Redemption

Next chapter is up and it's a doozy!

Enjoy!

* * *

**In the Company of Wealth  
**_**Chapter 11 ---** Redemption_

"I hope they're okay," Mokuba mumbled, curled in the driver's seat of the car. "Ever since Joey and Yami went in there, there hasn't been a single sound . . ." he turned to Noah. "Do you think . . .?"

"Of course not," Noah replied causally. "He's up there getting his body back, of course." Shaun and Celine nodded hopefully. Noah only downcast his eyes. "I didn't earn my body like he will, I used . . . different means that I am sure to repent for."

Celine saddened. "Yes, you will. But you have turned to the right side again, so maybe the punishments ---"

"What?" Mokuba jumped up on the seat. "Punishments! No way! He's done nothing wrong ---"

"I sided wrong, Mokuba," Noah interrupted.

"But that doesn't mean ---"

"I should pay for it." He licked his chapped lips. "And I'm ready. He'll take me back, and He'll judge me." His wings flicked unintentionally as he lowered his head even more. "But I do not want to go. I want to stay here and live here. I want to go on living."

Mokuba dived into Noah's chest. "I won't let anyone take you!"

Noah replied the action with a hug of his own. "I wish you could."

* * *

"Think fast!" Malsworth roared and charged before Seto could raise his sword. The two steels barely clashed in a shower of red and blue sparks, sizzling and spitting at one another until the red sparks died away. On the upper hand, Seto gave a throaty growl and shoved Malsworth to the wall and staggered to the desk, leaning against it heavily from the sudden, unexpected attack.

"Yo! That ain't fair!" argued Joey. "At least warn him a bit _ahead_ of time!"

Malsworth spit to the ground, wiping a stream of blood from his lips. "Why should I? He's nothing but a worthless soul." Sneering, he held his sword up again, "A worthless piece of shit."

Yami glared. "Not as worthless as another _thing_ I know of."

"Watch your mouth, insolent King!" the demon shouted and charged again, only to be caught, wrapped around, and sent into the swivel chair by a quick flick of Joey's black sword; the mutt's eyes gleamed a bluish-brown.

"I don't think you need to try that again. Three against one is not good odds." Jonathan, who was harbored inside of Joey, spoke lowly. "Besides, you leave your left side open. Better cover it up before someone takes the steel to your ass."

Malsworth growled yet again, stood from his chair, and bounded onto the table to charge for Joey, who held his sword up to the muscular middle-aged man with a satisfied grin. "What are you grinning at!"

"You're stupidity." Then he lowered his sword and retreated, glancing to Seto. "This isn't my fight, all though I would love it to be. To get your body, life, and possessions back, you need to defeat him --- drive that demon from him. And remember me. That is all I ask."

The black sword vanished, leaving a befuddled Joey grasping thin air. Glancing to Seto and Yami for a moment, he was about to ask a question when he fell back, eyes rolled up into his head, and fainted from pure exhaustion. Yami looked down to his friend, his sword vanishing also. He staggered back, eyelids droopy.

"It's a spell . . . that demon --- that soul . . . put on us." In a flash, Yugi stood instead of Yami, and fell to the floor beside Joey, unconscious. Seto figured he had tried to mention that Nathanial as the demon/soul, but his mind couldn't process the thought of a sword in his hands, a demon standing on his desk, and his only backups more or less dead.

Seto grumbled inwardly, "Damn it."

Malsworth only cocked his head and laughed. "So he did me a favor! Stupid mortal soul. Now it's our turn. Let's have it!" He lunged, sword in fist to Seto who ducked, turned and pressed his back against Malsworth's back. "Sneaky little spirit, aren't you?"

Seto only grunted, spun with his sword and attempted to take the top of Malsworth's head. An invisible shield rocketed up just millimeters before Malsworth's skull that sent Seto's sword flying through the glass window and into the outside air. "Double damn it!"

"Not having any trouble I hope," the demon said mockingly and swung sharply at Kaiba, who miraculously got his whole body to dip below the sword in a limbo move and stand straight before the second swing at his abdomen. "Slippery thing too!"

Seto dodged three more of the same attacks before resulting to a summersault --- yes, a _summersault_ --- across his desk to the other side, where the cracked window was. A sparkling piece of metal caught his eyes just in time for him to duck again as his own sword flew through the air.

Malsworth gave a cry of agony, pinned against the back wall by the blue sword. "You hit me! You hit me!"

Angrily, the former CEO stalked forward and rested his weight on his sword, driving it farther into the man's stomach just to hear the demon squeal. No organs were punctured, Seto immediately knew, but found out just the same it hurt like hell. "Do you want to surrender yet?"

The demon spat into his face. "Not by the likeliness of you!" With his free hand, Malsworth swung again to catch Seto unexpectedly in the chest. With the hardest energy he could muster, Malsworth took the young man by the collar and thrust him forward. The flaming sword cut straight through Seto's chest, stopping his breath in his throat for a mere second before he screamed out in pain. Malsworth watched him turn a pale white. "Hurts? I bet it does. This silver will kill any soul, but to a body, it's harmless." He drove the steel out to the other side. "I picked it just for you. Soon, you'll be roasting with my Master down in ---argha!"

Seto shot his free hand to Malsworth's throat and squeezed. His mind was hazy for some reason . . . hazier then he had ever felt. It felt like . . . like --- a flash erupted in his mind, of a road, a car, and the unbearable pain before the darkness consumed him, then bathed within an earth-shattering light, the memory of when he died --- that night. That sore night which had rubbed a wound onto his soul that would never be replaced, a wound that cut deep within him just as this sword did, piercing his body with every breath he took, digging deeper and deeper until it ultimately reaches his core. And then it will be buried there for all eternity . . . all eternity.

He didn't want to live --- or die with the fact that his own life was taken . . . taken by himself. It would never go away, and he did not want to live with that burden, with that atrocious feeling which had burdened him ever since he had come back to earth.

Mokuba had healed it, but it was a fresh wound, soon to reopen again to only cause more suffering to himself, only to himself. His brother would not be able to mend his wound forever, he would not be able to kiss the pain to make it go away. Only he could do that, only Seto Kaiba could drive the past away and focus on the present; the undying future.

Of the miraculous tomorrow.

Seto craned his neck forwards, blood trickling from his mouth as the pain numbed his senses. "I will kill you, so you will never see tomorrow." _Even if I might die as well . . . _he added as an afterthought.

Malsworth grinned as his eyes slowly turned hazy. "Kill me? I will always return. You will kill an innocent man who has a wife and children, not me. I will live on. I am that voice that whispered to you that night, remember?" He watched as the young man's eyes widened. "How could you forget, after all? . . . you are nothing. _Nothing_."

Seto looked to the demon inside of Malsworth with neither hate nor love, a melancholy, placid look that sent shivers down the demon's spine. "I am," the teen began, "more then you'll ever be." The fingers loosened from Malsworth's neck. "You will never know your worth."

The demon shuddered inside of the empty shell, shivering for Seto's fingers glowed with a godly light, but then he realized that the teen was not glowing at all, but reflecting something from the window. Something pure, something beautiful, something untainted by the hands of blackness.

Yet when the demon looked, he was only blinded, for the light which he saw was stronger than the darkness he held, stronger than any force in heaven or earth.

Seto let his hand down and lowered his head. The piercing screams of the demon pounding the walls and scraping the flooring echoed in his head, but was driven out by a melodic, strong and wise voice.

But he couldn't hear the words, he couldn't understand what they said, but each syllable lifted his spirit higher and higher until the pain in his chest was forgotten and his worries washed away in a flood of purity.

* * *

Outside, Mokuba gasped as a flood of white splashed down from the heavens onto the building and washed through the whole town like a massive tidal wave. It looked, as people would later say, like a new sun.

Scarcely, he heard the shrieks of demons throughout the town, the light vanquishing them from every nook and cranny of Domino. His body stiffened as Noah's hand, which before had been firmly planted on his shoulders, faded away, and his hand which interlaced with his mother's fell empty.

Then the light faded and Mokuba began to wail with tears of grief, falling to his knees on the cold concrete.

Yami Bakura, who incidentally still had control, folded his arms over his chest, tugging down his right sleeve to try and hide the silver and gold glove which laced up his arm, making itself as the last of the light filtered away from his skin. He didn't know how it got there, but then again, neither did Ryou by the sound of the befuddled gasp. Bakura flexed his hand, then looked to the little boy on the concrete.

_Go talk to him!_ Ryou persisted impatiently, still somewhat marveling at the bracelet. _He needs a bit more than tears right now._

_I know!_ Bakura shot back with a sting as the bracelet pulsed, the golden jewel flashed. But, he guessed he couldn't prolong it any longer, so he sighed heatedly, rolled his eyes, and did at his aibou told him to.

Slowly, he walked up to Mokuba and bent down beside him. "At least, up there, there is someone waiting for you."

Unexpectedly, the youth pelted into Bakura's chest in grief and agony. Bakura didn't know what to do. Shove him off or hug him? He decided on the general moody, surprised mode, the one he was best at these days. "B-But what a-about n-now? W-Who's w-waiting now?"

A realization spread of Bakura as he relaxed his stiff body, pulling away from the hug as if it was poison. He gazed to Mokuba in sheer wonder. _Could this stupid child think that . . . no, of course he won. _"You're brother's the one waiting."

"He won?" asked Mokuba softly, trying to calm himself down as quickly as he could, but only to get the hiccups in return and his hands clasp again to Bakura's shirt.

"Yes! Of course that idiotic mortal won!" Bakura sneered, relating the youth to a leech. "Now get the hell off of me and go see him!"

Without any such warning, Mokuba jumped up, grabbed Bakura's hand tightly and shot off towards the building with the aghast Tomb Robber in tow. They raced into the building and waited for the elevator impatiently.

And as the elevator came down and dinged at the bottom, a willful hope came with it, a hope Bakura in general never felt before. That maybe everything would be okay. That . . . just maybe there would be a light at the end of this dark tunnel.

That maybe, the small minutiae which had been forgotten would come flooding back; the feeling of family.

The worth of what is.


	12. Company

Okay, I admit, I've been slack. Oh well! Next comes the _epilogue_! So watch out: D

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - _In the Company of Wealth_

The steady drip of the IV kept steady rhythm with the oxygen mask, heart monitor, and numerous other contraptions set up around him. Seto felt sore, as if he had been run over by a car and then thrown a few hundred yards. When he tried to move his fingers, he didn't doubt it. Pain was inevitable every time he moved, and it scared him to think that he couldn't feel his legs at all.

But that didn't even brush the iceberg. He was aware, oh yes, he could hear his brother coming in the room every few hours and he could feel his brother's warm fingers wrap around his own hand. Mokuba must've sat beside him for hours on end, only to get up for a drink, food, or the restroom. Just the thought of the care Mokuba gave him made his heart beat heavily.

If only he could open his eyes. If only, with the days --- maybe weeks he stayed as he was --- that he could just have enough strength to move his lips to thank his little brother.

How long had it been? That was something to ponder. Time was lost in the eerie darkness. Only his brother's softly spoken words kept his sanity, and his thoughts that he was indeed alive.

Then, one day, his brother spoke worriedly to him. "Seto . . . it's been a week. Please wake up. The Doctors say that there's nothing wrong with you, but why don't you wake up? Do you not want to? After what happened to Joey . . ." his brother's voice faltered.

_The mutt? What had happened to him? _Seto wished for his brother to go on about the subject, but he didn't and instead tightened his hands around Seto's wearily.

"I just want you to wake up and come home. Please come home. Don't you want to come home?"

_I do,_ Seto said to himself. _That stupid monitor keeps me up at night. The stupid beeps . . ._ But the real reason was the darkness that surrounded him. He didn't want to think about it, or else he would be scared of it even more then he already was.

"Just come home. Please come back."

Seto felt his brother's forehead against his arm and the wetness of tears. If only he could lift his arms and comfort his brother. If only. It tore his heart to hear his brother sob for him. In some ways, this was worse then being dead. Now he was just helpless.

"I want you to come back. You're here . . . but you're not. You're miles away probably." Mokuba sniffed. "Somewhere away from his yucky hospital with its cafeteria food and cranky old nurses that won't let me stay here with you at night! They don't understand, do they? They don't have a brother."

Seto tried to grasp Mokuba's hand, but the command fell to the pits of his mind. Nothing wanted to move. Nothing wanted to help him break the spell of silence he drowned in.

"I'll stay here with you. I promise. Forever." His head lifted from Seto's arm. "We're a team. And heaven nor hell can break that! Nothing can!" But then he just began to cry harder, harder than Seto ever heard. It was a cry that told him that things were not looking up, that the Doctors had said something to Mokuba that could not have been good. "But this stupid coma has. Dr. Mathias said that you're shutting down . . . that you're ---" the words choked him in the throat. Instead, he changed to a different subject to no avail, and then to Duel Monsters, which almost cheered Seto up if it wasn't for the constant interruptions of sniffling and hiccups.

Then the day ended, and Mokuba was forced to leave again. The next day he came, then the next and the next until almost two weeks passed without any change. Only the news of growing worse.

A tube had been stuck down his throat to make him breath, and wires had been hooked to his chest to monitor every change in him, even his mind was being constantly monitored now. And the darkness just kept growing. Growing.

Mokuba finally had let slip that it was only a matter of time now before Seto was dead again.

"I doubt you're listening anymore," Mokuba said wearily, as if haunted by something tragic. "And --- and I know you don't want to be like this anymore. It's just --- just that . . . you --- you aren't gonna wake up, are you? The Doctor said you won't wake up, that there isn't a chance . . . not even for a miracle. He says --- says to just ---" Mokuba caught a sob in his throat, he had been doing that oddly well lately, just as Seto does. It was so he could not let anyone see him cry, not in public anyway. "He says to unplug you. To let you go peacefully since there is nothing, in man, medicine, or miracle that can help."

Seto felt his mind go cold at the thought. He knew he was getting worse, but he was beginning to live with it --- but now . . . this. Maybe he hadn't been trying hard enough? No . . . he had been trying. All along he had!

"So . . . if you, you know, want to stay with me. I --- I need you to tell me. Just tell me you love me. I need you to tell me, even though I already know. But I need you to tell everyone who doesn't believe me. I need you to show them how a miracle works." His brother was in tears by the end, sniffling and hiccupping so much, it made it hard for any other words to come. The sounds sank deep down into the pits of Seto's heart and hammered themselves there, to be taken notice of, to be acknowledged forever on.

Unconsciously, Seto's eyelids tightened and his eyebrows furrowed. A miracle. Now they were talking about miracles instead of worth. Maybe they were connected? Your worth was how much someone cared for you, and a miracle fed from how much someone loved and prayed for you. They had some of the same aspects . . . some of the same boundaries. But miracles, like worth, was limitless. It only takes one person to pray for you, and one person to love you with all their heart for a miracle to happen. Only one person. Mokuba. _I think . . . he might be right._

"Show them . . ." Mokuba sniffled, "Show them how wrong they are about my brother."

No one underestimated Seto Kaiba. Took him as a quiter, as someone who would abandon the only person in his life that filled his heart with joy and happiness. The only person he would ever die for. Part of his own blood . . . part of his own _family_. Without any warning whatsoever, Seto's hand moved to Mokuba's and grasped it. Icy blue eyes opened to meet tearful navy. _Mokuba._

Mokuba looked so ragged. His hair was in a ponytail, out of the way of his face, and deep circles wound themselves under his eye. He must've have slept too well. Or not have slept at all some nights. But, as quick as Seto had seen them, they were gone, replaced by the look of sheer wonder. "S-Seto . . ."

The elder squeezed his brother's hand tightly.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelped for joy and hugged his brother tightly, bypassing all wires and tubes connected to him. "Seto!"

The elder tightened his hand around Mokuba's and nodded slowly, feeling the scratching pain of the tub in his throat. There were tears in Mokuba's eyes, but Seto could also see a little of himself in there also, the hardness that made him Seto Kaiba. And there was no doubt, demons or angels watching, that a miracle had happened.

"You came back --- I knew you would!" Mokuba cheered and cried into Seto's chest hysterically. "I knew you would! This --- we --- I . . . I thought I'd lost you again."

Seto shifted and closed his eyes tightly. _But you won't. Not as long as I can fight._ He hooked his chin on his brother's forehead and rested it there, just listening to the silence of all the hospital sounds and his brother's quiet sobs.

But when the nurse walked in, Mokuba was not the only one with tears staining his face.

* * *

A few weeks later, not only was Seto to his full potential again, but he was about to leave with his brother to return home. Fitting the last accessory, his trench coat, to his lean form, he marveled in the short mirror and glanced to Mokuba thoughtfully, who laid on the hospital bed with a deck of Duel Monster Cards, arranging them in order from magic to trap. Pulling down his cuffs, he inspected himself one last time before turning to his brother. 

"Are you sure you got the word out that my dying was a hoax?"

Mokuba nodded absently. "Completely. Media news was all over it. Right now there are hundreds of news reporters outside the hospital fixing to cause a riot if you don't go out there soon." He placed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on top of the organized deck, then picked up the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Are you gonna go see Joey now? He's out of intensive care . . . on the top floor now."

Seto glanced down. The top floor. That's where he was for a long time, as he remembered. It wasn't a pleasant floor, the floor for the terminally ill patients. "So he hasn't woken up yet?"

"No, not even Yami or Bakura can bring him back. They tried everything . . ." Mokuba's voice was small. "But he won't come back. Yami says that he's not even there --- that no one is in there."

Suddenly, Seto stiffened. "Wait." He spun around to the door, grabbing his clothes in his steel brief case and opened the door. "Come on Mokuba."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just come on."

Reaching the top floor, Seto shoved past a few nurse in his brisk step to Joey's room number, 906. A doctor just surfaced from the room, muttering to a tall woman with auburn hair and a sad expression, Joey's sister --- what was her name? --- Serenity, yes, Serenity, was behind her. Seto stopped behind the doctor to catch the last few sentences.

" . . . he's almost gone. This is a medical bafflement, almost as disturbing as Mr. Kaiba's. But Mr. Wheeler, he's worse. We've tried everything from electric jolts to brain simulations." The Doctor shook his head. "You know what you have to do if this keeps up, Ms. Wheeler. Be prepared, that's all I ask." Then he turned around to find Seto glaring at him. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba."

"Are you telling these family members to just give up on a loved one? Is that what you told my brother?" His fist tightened around the briefcase handle. The Doctor sputtered, then snapped his mouth closed. "Out of my way."

The Doctor quickly step to the side, and then stumbled away.

Seto turned to Serenity and bowed stiffly in greeting. "I'm here to see the mutt."

Ms. Wheeler looked puzzled. "Mr. Kaiba? What do you want with my son?" Her voice was distraught, as if she was trying to hold up five-hundred pound weight alone. Just as laddened as his brother had been while fighting back tears.

"I want to pay my respects to him," Seto replied, still cold and detached as always.

Her mother was about to object when Serenity gave her a weary look and bowed in return. "Thank you, Mr. Seto. I think Joey will like that a lot."

"Thank you," Seto muttered in reply and walked through the door into the quiet room, and asked Mokuba to stay outside. He obeyed reluctantly and retreated to the waiting room with Serenity and her mother. Seto put his briefcase on the nearby table and rolled up his sleeves, taking the long silence with the monitor's beeps as a soothing time to think his thoughts out.

Finally, he leaned against the end of the bed and nudged Joey's foot. "Jonathan. Come out."

Joey lay dormant still, without a change in heart or respiratory rhythm. His hair had darkened, from the vibrant blonde it was, to a honey brown, lighter than Seto's. Almost Serenity's color. _Almost_.

"Jonathan. If you don't answer and stay within him without contact, you'll never see outside these walls alive. Never."

For a moment, the heart monitor jumped, then calmed again.

"Now show yourself if you want to live, and living is not just feeling a heartbeat and air in your lungs. Take that from someone who knows now. If you want to live, you have to face your enemies, not cower to them. And right now, your enemy is the mutt, isn't it?"

The respiratory monitor began to compress faster, the heart monitor quickening its beeps to show aggravation.

"So face him. Don't be a coward. I don't see how someone could live by taking someone else's life. If you don't just take it like a man, both of you will die. You have a second chance, like me, so do you really want to waste it?"

"He'll shove me out." Jonathan took the oxygen mask from his face, opening his eyes to reveal a pure, dark blue. "He'll cast me away, just like Arthur had to with Excalibur."

"Yes," Seto agreed, "but also on the other side, it said 'take me'. It's a double-edged blade, Jonathan. You've faced one before, I'm sure."

"But what of his friends? His parents who keep pestering him to wake up when he's not even here."

"Then where is he?"

Jonathan lifted a hand to point to the bracelet beside Seto's briefcase. "In there. Safe. I couldn't risk him staying out with your fight with that demon. Trickery is always abound with evil."

Seto reached back for the bracelet and tossed it around in his hands. "So you protected the mutt? More than I would do." He caught the bracelet in his left hand and tossed it to the spirit. "Tell him that."

"He will cast me away."

"Then, if you're so scared, quit your pitiful charade and act as Joseph to get out, and then you'll have a life of your own."

Disheartened, the ex-Crusader shook his head and looked out of the window. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because, Seto, this is his life. And, no matter how much I'd want to change it, it's his and not mine and will never be mine." Jonathan closed his eyes again. "So what do I do?"

"You are so stupid," Seto grumbled. "Do you actually think that he'll be as heartless as me?" He scoffed. "You have to be joking."

Jonathan gazed to the bracelet in thought, and then slipped it on slowly, shedding an unearthly light upon the room. When the light blinked out, Jonathan stared to the wall behind Seto, spaced out. One eye was dark blue, the other a rich chocolate brown. Seto shifted under the mindless gaze and began to pace the room.

He must've paced for at least an hour, with only the heart monitor stuttering sometimes or the soft muttering of someone's voice through Joey's lips. He'd lost track of who said what in the long run, and finally gave up the whole memorization game to think on his own.

It had been at least two months since . . . well, his first death which the newspapers spazzed out about --- which had been cleared up by the miracle of his brother, who had full-heartedly claimed earlier on that he was not dead at all. Thank the Lord for his little brother's faith, the CEO had to say to himself every morning as they sat down for breakfast and every night when they went to bed after this day. Thank the Lord for it all.

Seto yawned and folded his hands over his chest. _So, the next thing there is to do is to re-paint my company building, catch up on the work, and, of course, settle all legal settlements with Malsworth._ Seto had to groan at that task. Malsworth had given him back his company, after declaring bankruptcy which wasn't all true. What the truth was, Seto didn't know, but it really didn't matter now that he had his wealth and titled restored.

Suddenly, he stopped his pacing and looked to the bed. Someone had cleared their throat. Joey's hair was still that matted honey brown, but his eyes were normal, the chocolate that annoyed Kaiba to no end.

"Nice to see ya, Seto." Joey said weakly. Dark circles wove under his eyes. "Glad ya dropped by."

"I'm only doing this because ---"

"I know, I know. Johnny --- Jonathan --- told me." He winced as if someone had just stabbed him in the head and then muttered, "Jeez, now I know why Yugi's always distracted . . ."

"Now I have two mutts to annoy me instead of one, huzzah for me." Seto quirked an eyebrow as Joey growled. Then, unexpectedly, the CEO bowed to his opponent. "It pains me to say thank you, but I do. If it wasn't for your help, I probably wouldn't've succeeded."

Joey, startled, bowed his head in return and winked. "No prob."

Seto scowled, gathered his briefcase, and left the room, absently brushing past a nurse, who he formally droned that she'd better go and check up on Joseph Wheeler. Moments later, pandemonium rung through the hallways, all nurses and doctors rushing into the room, along with Joey's family and friends who'd gotten there just moments ago.

Seto got Mokuba and they headed out of the hospital. When they left the front door and met the news cameras, the story had already floated down from the top floor, that Joseph Wheeler was also alive and well.

As they parted through the media finally without much enthusiasm, Seto paused at the sight of the ex-Pharaoh, hands in pockets and looking quite casual. Seto frowned, wondering what would the nuisance wanted now, and wandered regally up to him. Mokuba tagged by his side.

Yami, under drooped eyelids, traced the lines on his Puzzle lazily, unaware of Seto's presence. The CEO gave a slight cough and Yami shot his crimson eyes up to meet Seto's fiercely, then they softened. "So you're leaving." There was a sullen tone in his enigmatic voice. "To start a new life yet again I suppose."

"Yes, what else would you expect me to do?" Seto folded his arms over his chest. _He can't possibly expect me to not live my life!_

"I expect nothing different," the spirit said in the same nonchalant tone.

Seto snorted. "Then why are you here? Surely not to preach to me. I don't see how you could, you don't have a life like I do ---"

"--- No no, of course I don't. I gave mine up a long time ago. Life is something around me now, not with me." He sighed and dug into his pockets for something. "Yugi wanted me to give you something, I think it's a letter or an invitation or something. Who knows what my aibou plans these days . . ."

Seto watched as he searched every pocket, dug through every single little crevice where an invitation could be stuck, and finally found it at the knee-joint pocket, for he was wearing unusual (for him) cargos at the time. The brunette inhaled deeply. "For once, I know that something is bothering you, and it shows --- badly."

"Hmm? Oh, yes . . . of course," Yami said absently, unfolding the invite to give to Seto. His hands were unusually clumsy as he tried to unfold the letter that had been clearly folded in the football style by Tristan, who must've gotten bored at the Game Shop and messed with the invite. Yami didn't seem to notice that he kept on trying to unfold the same flap.

Mokuba blinked in confusion, "Uh . . . Yugi, let me do it."

"What? Oh --- oh right. Here," he handed the invite over. "That's the invitation, or whatever it is."

The raven-haired youth took the note, but didn't open it. Instead, he kept his attention to the spirit's abnormal behavior. "Is there something wrong? You know, we can ---"

A camera flashed directly in his face. Mokuba growled and shoved the paparazzi away, and the news media's microphones. Seto gave them one glare, and they retreated to their cars as quickly as they had come.

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba smiled. "Yugi --- Yami, I mean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you assure I --- I mean, I assure you, nothing is ham --- _harmfully_ wrong." He rubbed his temples. Seto raised an eyebrow in question. "Truthfully, nothing's wrong. I just have a little dizzy spell, that's all."

"How long has the dizzy spell lasted?"

"Hmm? Oh, umm . . . forgive me of my forgetfulness. I--- I assure you that I'm fine, alright? Now if you'll please ---"

Seto held out a long arm to block the spirit's path, and instead turned him in the direction of the limo. Mokuba led the disoriented spirit by his hands while Seto nudged him on with a hand to his back. They climbed in and Yami sighed hazardously as Seto slammed the car door.

"Now," Seto frowned, "why is the great Game King dizzy, disoriented, forgetful, and completely airy today?"

"It's been happening for . . . ah, I think since you fell into your coma. How long ago was that?" The spirit shook his head. "I can't remember, scrambling are dates and words are the mixed --- I mean . . . mixed are the words --- _my words are mixed up_."

Mokuba nodded slowly, "I think we can see that. So it happened when you and Seto and Joey were up in the building?"

The spirit nodded unsurely. "I believe, if I am not mistaken . . . maybe it was that spell? The demonic aura might have set my soul-waves awry, but that I doubt. Or it might have been that white, luminous light at the end? No . . . that light seemed to rid me of my headache, at least for a while."

"So it was the spell that knocked you and Joey both cold. The one Jonathan cast, right?" Seto asked.

"I believe so."

"Then you're screwed up because of that."

Yami nodded vaguely. "Maybe it had a ruinous affect on me since I am only an ethereal being? Yes, I think that was it. I know I've tried to heal myself . . . but maybe all my attempts have failed? I cannot remember."

A slight sigh escaped Seto's thin lips as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Then they're only one solution."

"Solution?" Mokuba and Yami chorused together.

Uneventfully, Seto unbuttoned his coat sleeves on his right arm and then rolled it up, revealing the blue and silver bracelet he had acquired earlier. "Lean forward," he muttered and Yami cautiously obeyed. Seto gently touched the ex-Pharaoh's forehead and concentrated on the bracelet.

His pinky twitched, and then the bracelet squeezed his arm, swelling with a surge of pure, overwhelming power that Seto forcefully molded into his fingers. The tendrils of magic seeped into the spirit's head, giving Seto brief glimpse's of the Pharaoh's mind and soul, jumbled and ransacked as if someone had gone in with a sledgehammer and tore the whole place apart. Doors were hanging open by their hinges, whole staircases had crumbled to the ground . . . the throne in one of the only unlocked memories vandalized. Such disarray . . . this was hardly the work of an angel's spell, but yet it didn't wreak of demonic aura either.

Seto's eyes focused on Yami again. He knew what had happened but didn't say a word. _He was protecting his aibou, _he told himself calmly. _It must've been when the spell took affect. He didn't want Yugi affected, so he tried to fight it after falling victim to it, turning it into his own disease with his own shadow magic --- I can't believe that I'm actually saying this!_ Seto scowled inwardly as his magic retreated into his bracelet again and he sat back. "Don't muck with spells like Jonathan's again."

" . . . Understood." Yami leaned back, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully, rather relieved. He looked better also, moreover his regal self rather then a disarrayed spirit, but the confusion still showed slightly in his eyes, and it would for a while. "How should I repay you?"

"Call it even," Seto opened the car door again. "I bet Joey's waiting for Yugi."

Yami stepped out of the limo. "Yugi's already there ---" Seto and Mokuba gave him a startled look " --- in spirit, I assure you. We are still bound together by the Puzzle, no divine entity changed that or will ever I suppose." He gave that arrogant smirk of his. "But I'm not complaining." Waving, he bid his farewells and set off into a run, but then on second thought, hopped backwards foolishly to speak with the Kaiba brothers again. "And, so you know, I'm glad you're well Seto. It is nice to see a rival on his feet again."

"I feel the same," Seto replied. "But don't expect me to duel you anytime soon."

Yami paused to frown. "Why?"

"Because it'll be a miracle if I have enough room to squeeze in Mokuba within my busy schedule."

Mokuba pouted and jibbed him in the ribs. Yami gave a quiet chuckle. "I believe, Seto, that you should be counting your miracles. Lately, they have been happening quite often, wouldn't you agree?"

Mokuba grinned and winked at the spirit, who did the same and turned towards the hospital. "See ya Yami!"

The spirit waved back and disappeared into the crowd.

"Miracle? Hmph, there's no such thing --- Mokuba! Stop that ---"

In the instant, Mokuba dove for his brother and tackled him to the ground. Seto landed with a loud thump and then rolled, tossing his brother onto the sofas and slammed the car door shut. The driver sighed and opened the hatch to the back.

"Mr. Kaiba, where to?"

For a brief moment, Seto surfaced from the chaos. "Home," he managed to command before Mokuba tackled him as if he was diving into a mosh pit.

And, happy to report, on the news for the next few days, the news reporters kept calling the incident at Domino Health Care Hospital, "Two Miracles in One".

But all Seto paid attention to was his brother, and the renovations to his company building which were beginning to get underway. Soon everything would be normal, or as close to normal as possible.

Though one thing stuck in Seto's mind as he worked on his company and spent long hours on his laptop; the worth of someone, and how far a corrupt person would go to snag as much wealth and power as possible.

And the price one pays to live in the company of wealth.

* * *

_Stay tuned, yo._


	13. Jubilation

I had so much fun working on this story --- and I personally thank every single reviewer who has, at one point, reviewed this story. Thank you all so very much!

And I hope this Epilogue isn't such a big disapointment. It ties up a few loose ends that needed to be tied. So Enjoy _In the Company of Wealth_ for the final time!

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Jubilation.  
**_An Epilogue_

Donning a new dark red trench coat with metal strips at the shoulders and around the sleeves, Seto looked to be going into war. His trusty flip-phone secured itself to his waist in a leather holster while his back pocket held a wallet with his ID card, a few credit cards, and some ten dollar bills. And, just to be cautious, in his silver briefcase, full of papers and work statistics to look over in the next few nights, was another phone just incase something happened to his favorite.

Seto stepped casually in front of his bedroom mirror and adjusted his right cuff so it fit securely over the white glove-brace. He had taken to wearing gloves these days, to hide the fact that a silvery bracelet wove all the way down to his fingertips, usually preferring his black leather gloves rather then white. White was only for funerals or . . . for this occasion where black really wasn't suited.

The mirror held no surprise to anyone except him, how much he had changed over the past few weeks of being home. For one, he had become overly protective, sharpening his already-sharp senses. His eyes though, had become less accustom to glares, widening slightly from their pin-point wickedness to more open, beautiful icy pools in his eyes. Nothing exterior showed anyone of his changes, except the gloves, eyes which only seemed to be noticed by those who knew him extremely well, and his hair which he had let grow from its already-was shaggy state from the month or so in the hospital. Mokuba now kidded that he could make pigtails out of the long locks. That would just be mortifying.

The young billionaire swiped a few tresses of hair from his face and made sure everything was in check. Mokuba was coming with him, the guards were set to keep watch of the perimeter, and the security cameras were all working. Nothing would sneak past his guard . . . except for ethereal beings, by who, Seto hoped, wouldn't want any more to do with him.

Mokuba knocked and entered the room quickly, clad in a red turtleneck (which seemed to engulf his neck and most of his face) and blue jeans (the holey ones that got on Seto's last nerve). "Seto, are you ready yet?"

"Almost," the elder replied, taking one last look in the mirror.

"C'mon, it's not like there will be paparazzi there or anything. It's just a party!" Mokuba whined. "Do you have to take so _long_?"

"_Patience is a virtue_," Seto quiet sung, uncharacteristic of himself. Mokuba stifled a laugh and grabbed him by the hand. "Hold on! Just one more --"

Mokuba dragged him out of the room and through the hallway in a steady run. "No time! I don't wanna be late!"

Seto snorted.

"Do you? I hope not --- oh, are you prolonging so you won't have to go?" Mokuba asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "It's just Yugi's, you know."

The elder sighed and let his brother drag him to the garage and into the BMW, Seto's favorite car. "I know it's Yugi's. That's what worries me. I'm actually going to that shrimp's party." He jammed the keys he took from his pocket into the ignition and quickly cranked it up. The motor hummed softly. "I actually think that he's been messing with my head. I think his . . . his _happiness_ is contagious."

"Well when I see you laughing erratically, then I'll know it is. If I see you begging for a bone, I know that Joey's the one contagious. Or if I see you gobbling on about friendship, then I'll take you to a mental institution. But right now you're you, Seto, and no one different. And last I've recalled, Seto Kaiba doesn't miss an appointment --- _even_ if it's a party." Mokuba finished smartly and buckled himself in.

Seto gave his little brother a quirky glance before sighing heavily and driving from the garage. He rolled his brother's words around for a while before he said, as they turned out into the main road, "You're becoming just like me."

"I hope so," Mokuba smiled. "No one can handle things better then my brother."

"Parties are a different matter."

The kid gave that a thought. "That's true."

---

The Game Shop loomed across the street like a dreaded haunted house. Seto could just see the happy-go-lucky colors swarming around it . . . so much it made his eye twitch. Maybe he should take some Tylenol before he went in? A headache would surely come as soon as he stepped into the smelling-of-new-paper-and-old-dust Game Shop. But the car was already locked and the keys were already in his briefcase. The invite said to be there by 5:00PM. It was 4:59PM right now, so he really didn't have time unless he wanted to be late.

Anyone who knew Seto knew that he was very punctual, no matter the circumstance, and no matter how laid-back or stiff he might be. He was always on time. This was no different. _Or is it?_

Seto took a quick glance to his brother, who looked both ways down the road before rushing across the street. Seto was sure to follow as quickly and as regally as he could, just waiting for Malsworth's limo to come careening by. He winced inwardly. Bad dejavu. On the other side, Tristan's motorbike sat parked beside the game shop, tire marks squealed all over the sidewalk where apparent brakeage happened too quickly. He was mildly surprised that there wasn't a gaping hole in the living room of the house/shop.

Mokuba quickly went into the Game Shop, followed sulkily by Seto. The shop area was dark, the lights were turned off save two nightlights on both sides of the cash register. He gazed to the cash register with mild distaste, wondering if Solomon Motou had forgiven him yet for the cruel treatment before Seto's and Yugi's first duel.

Seto had to laugh inwardly at that._ Just think, if I had never challenged Yugi to a game and tore up his grandpa's card, I probably would have never been in these situations in the first place._ He watched as Mokuba wandered into the housing of the shop and thought back to before he was 'Mind Crushed', before he became confused about himself and sank into introspection, before he even acknowledged Mokuba as a brother and only a pawn. A pawn for his games. The feeling of dread and anguish rolled in his stomach at the very thought of his own childish actions. _If I had never done all those things, became involved with these 'hocus-pocus mind tricks', then Mokuba would still be only a servant to me. I wouldn't have even acknowledged him as my brother._ He gave a frown. _And I wouldn't be here now._

Turning towards the entrance to the house, he took a long, deserving breath and stepped through the doorway. _All things happen for a reason then._

A bombardment of kazoos and party paper stormed him rabidly as he stood in mute, terrible shock. Then a party hat was strapped around his head by Joey, who quickly ran away to laugh and hide at the same time. Silly string hung from Seto's ears and chin even, covering his trench coat in neon pink, orange, blue, and purple. Mokuba burst out laughing. Seto stood stock-still, an eye twitching with annoyance.

Everyone was laughing at him.

Slowly, he took the hat off and gathered the party paper from his shoulders and coat, some even fell into his pockets. The noise quickly migrated to silence as the partiers froze and waited for the explosion. Seto set the hat down on the end table and took a deep breath, motioning for Joey to come over to him. Joey did and gulped. Seto secretly reached behind him as his eyes narrowed.

Seto scowled at Wheeler. "Brown is not your hair color."

The new brunette frowned. "Wha---"

Before Joey could even finish his sentence, Seto swirled around, bringing the cake that was on the table into the mutt's face as quickly as his debilitated reflexes would allow him, which was in all account pretty darn quick. The party-goers gasped as Joey flipped over the sofa and landed on his back with the cake splattered all in his face. Seto nodded approvingly. "Yes, that suits you much better."

Yugi grinned and tried not to laugh, but failed miserably for Yami was already laughing hysterically, as was Bakura, who had taken control just to point a finger and laugh at Joey on the floor, cake over his front side. Tea and Tristan gave a sharp glance to each other, not expecting it in the least, for, of course, they didn't know what in the world had happened over the past month or so. But even Joey seemed to be snickering a bit. And Mokuba . . . poor Mokuba. He was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he got the hiccups. Seto only managed a grin.

"I didn't see that one coming," Joey said after calming down juristically, after he had tasted the cake. "Meh, it wasn't that good anyway." Then another voice spoke from Joey's mouth, a rather darker but still friendly tone with a perfect British accent.

"I know that people think that my hair is too bland," Jonathan wiped his face of the cake. "But I did not think that you would resort to pink. Horrible color choice." He picked a big glob of cake from his shoulder, which just happened to be purple. "How about this?"

Seto ducked the first cake-attempt and stood, getting smacked between the eyes with a second piece of cake thrown by Mokuba. And to Seto's only horror, the others advanced to Jonathan to snag some cake to throw. It had to be the first time Seto felt quite embarrassed with cake on his face, but also quite in the mood to keep the charade up. "Alright," he breathed and brushed the cake from his face. "This means war."

---

Ryou yawned and checked his watch. 7:30AM on a school day. That would mean he had ten minutes to get dressed, twenty to walk to school, and the remainder fifteen to chat with his friends, or, just incase his millennia spirit felt restless, enough time to haul-ass to school. But today, Bakura was rather melancholy, lounging on the sofa in the living room. The ghost made no attempt to look at Ryou, only snorted in 'Good morning' and fell quiet again.

"What's wrong now?" Ryou asked, rather exasperated.

"Nothing, mortal."

"Now I know there's something wrong."

"None of your business."

Ryou leaned over the couch. "Is it about that number we went through a few weeks ago? You know, with Seto's Mom and ---"

"Maybe," Bakura snapped. "But it's not a pity party if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course not," Ryou didn't make a move to divert the conversation either. "But it has something to do with it?"

"Of course it does! Why else would I be --- be . . ." he snorted and tossed over, muttering something about a stupid mortal. When Ryou didn't leave, he sighed hazardously. "Why does that Kaiba get to have a new life when the ones waiting for thousands of years don't?"

Ryou opened his mouth to say "_Maybe because he deserves it_", but that wouldn't be right. Instead, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen to fix a batch of tea for the morning and eat himself a cookie. "Who knows? Don't worry about it. At least you don't have demons or such on your tail."

"Maybe that's because I am one," Bakura snapped sarcastically. "I do nothing right. I steal from the poor and the rich. I never lift a finger to help anybody. How is that so different from Kaiba?"

Ryou shrugged again. Too many questions he didn't know. "Dunno. But you're not the only one, you know."

"Oh of course not. But I did help out in this believe it or not! I led those angels to Kaiba and his annoying brother, right? I even stuck around with the squirt for no apparent reason. What did Kaiba do to deserve it? Fight a few demons for his own selfish reasons? Oh, that is something to be damn well proud of!"

"If it were, then you'd be the King of Pride here," Ryou muttered and sat down at the table. "But Kaiba was protecting someone he loved, believe it or not. For once he fought for someone completely other than himself."

"I did too," muttered Bakura sourly and sat up from the couch, sulking over to the kitchen table to reach out and pull the chair back to sit in it. As he did so, Ryou suddenly paled, freezing in mid-chew of the cookie. "I also risked my eternally damned soul for --- what is it now? --- a worthless cause because I didn't get _anything_ out of it?" The ring around Bakura's neck made a horrible clanking noise as he rested his head on the table. "Maybe I should just be as I was --- a horribly selfish poltergeist who only inflicts pain on everyone formy own enjoyment." He darted startling solid dark brown eyes to Ryou, who was still in mid-chew, growing paler by the second. "What's wrong with you? Choking?"

Ryou gulped down his cookie and pointed to his cheek.

Bakura frowned in annoyance, "What? Tooth broke from your charcoal cookies?" He absently brushed his fingers against slashed scars on his right cheek. "Or a toothache? Stupid mortal for ---" He paused as he felt the scar again. It was familiar, a self-inflicted hurt. Suddenly, he darted his attention to his transparent hands to find only a startlingly cold realization.

The host stuttered from his chair to the kitchen phone. "I'm c-calling Y-Y-Yugi."

The millennia-old spirit nodded in agreement as Egyptian flesh formed at his fingertips.

---

"Seto!" Mokuba laughed as he entered the quite contrary office that had taken on a remodeling over the past few months. Picture hung on the walls of their mother and father --- one of their step-mother which they had met once just a few days ago. Nothing of that demon step-father and one solitary picture of Noah. They were led to believe he was gone for good, but they tried to stray away from that subject as much as possible.

Seto's young jubilant brother skipped to the desk and knocked on the wooden surface with a quirky smile. It was Christmas Break --- four months since the incident and everything was fine with the finances and such. Malsworth had pleaded for insanity (God works in mysterious ways) and Mokuba miraculously made the A and B Honor Roll. (Another miracle, Seto chuckled to himself)

Only the few souls knew of the real story behind his death, most just read the article in the newspaper claiming the whole post to be a hoax of miss-trailed information. Everyone believed it too.

The young CEO snapped up from his intent business and grinned. Nowadays he set his work after his family, not before, and it was actually a breath of fresh air to do so. He didn't have high blood pressure from stress anymore either. A job you can get at a meat market. So Seto posted an article in the local paper for a business partner to help command the growing company. Most of the people who had already auditioned for the position had been phonies. In utter dismay, he had almost given up.

They embraced a brotherly hug, and the teen began to have a hunch something was up. That grin meant something.

Mokuba laughed again and tapped the phone line to the secretary, "Is oni-sama still waiting?"

"Oni-sama?"

The smaller winked as the secretary answered, "Yes Mr. Mokuba, he's still here."

"Thank you Nishi-chan!" Mokuba called back, "Send him in!"

Seto quickly snapped to his senses, "Miss Nishi, who---" The line abruptly deadened. He gazed to Mokuba in query who kept that mischievous smile plastered upon his face. "Did you find a business partner for me?"

Mokuba shrugged innocently as a knock came to the door. The two brothers locked gazes for a moment, one in weary and one in enthusiastic anticipation. "Well?" Mokuba jibbed as Seto sighed.

"Come in."

The door opened meekly and a teen not much younger than Seto himself stepped into the vicinity of the office. He wore a white festive business suit and held a folder of presumably job files. He was rather tall, not unbearably, and not really gangly but not buff either. His hair was almost a matted aqua mop and his eyes held a weary blue dread.

Seto adopted his business manor. "May I help you?"

The man nodded, "Yes, I would like to be . . . approved for your business partnership." He paced forwards slowly and sat down in the opposite seat facing the stern CEO. A small smile trickled at the edge of his thin lips.

Mokuba nudged his brother in the side to get on with the interview and Seto proceeded. "What is your history in business?"

"Well," the man sighed, "I truly never got the chance to command a company like my father promised. The line was cut rather . . . short to say the least. Someone else took over and I stayed in a time of solitude."

"So you've never been in business?" Seto was at this point wondering why Mokuba had brought this guy into his office in the first place. A dingbat. That is what this guy was. A fool.

"No but I have been trained in the art of business." He grinned and pulled his application out from the folder chalked full of papers. "I think you might need this."

"Thank you," Seto took the paper carelessly and skimmed over it. "I will contact you Mr. . . ." his eyes widened in a shocking horror. That had to be wrong. "Who was your father?"

"Gozuburo Kaiba."

"Mother?" A lump grew in his throat.

"A British woman, Patricia Nattlemaid Kaiba."

Seto glanced to his brother who's smile had not faded yet and then stood to the other man slowly. He read the rest of the application and then pointed to the folder. "What else is in there?"

The man grinned and flipped open the folder. Blank pages. His grin burst into a beautiful smile. "I had to fill it up with something Seto!"

Seto dropped the application as he heard Mokuba laugh with glee. The CEO held his joy and paced mannerly around the desk, he then extended a hand to the other teen. "How can I refuse? This business is partly yours after all, since you are they heir to the Kaiba name respectably. Would you be my partner, Mr. Kaiba?"

Noah bypassed the hand completely and embraced his brother. "Oh come off it Seto. We're brothers, not business opportunists to each other!"

Without a second thought, for no second thoughts would be exchange, Seto smirked and embraced his brother also, Mokuba joining with the group. "I expect you here sharply at five Monday morning. I take no slackers."

Noah gave a hardy laugh, releasing the hug. "Five in the morning? Come off it Seto! At least eight."

"Six," Seto replied sternly.

"Seven-thirty?"

"Six-thirty."

"Not even seven twenty-five?"

"Six forty-five."

"Seven?" Noah finally asked, exhausted.

"Agreed."

Then the phone suddenly rang at his desk, and the secretary, who Seto had been meaning to ask out, came onto the intercom rather desperately. "Um, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, Miss Darling?" Seto replied in his authorizing tone.

"There's a Yugi Motou on the phone. He's says it's urgent."

Rolling his eyes, Seto muttered about the incompetent teen and picked up the phone. What now? He flexed his silvery bracelet-clad arm and spoke, "This is Seto Kaiba speaking."

A few moments later, the phone dropped from his black-gloved hand.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
